Two Heart Combine
by NET
Summary: Chapter 25 is add. Syaoran VS Shengron. Who's going to win?
1. Chapter1Destiny

Disclaimer : CCS belongs to Clamp, I'm don't own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

Disclaimer : CCS belongs to Clamp, I'm don't own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story.   
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. If you don't like anything in this fic don't flame me ok?   


  
Two Heart Combine

  
By Net 

Grammar checking by Lioness  
Chapter 1   
  
Many years ago there was a war called the Great Wars. Most of the countries that were involved in these wars were separated into two factions, one called "The Union" and the other called "The Empire."   
  
The Great Wars were ended by the victory of the Empire, which had gain the control over the world.   
  
This story takes place 15 years after the Great Wars.   
  
In the valley at the far end of the land, which had been a small country before it had become a part of the Empire. There's a small village. At the top of a hill in the back of the village, you see a boy sitting in a tree. He had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, looking handsome for his fourteen years of age. He had been staring into the distant for a while, he liked to do that when he's free from all of his work.   
  
"Syaoran!"   
  
He heard someone calling his name, he looks in the direction where the voice had come from to see a girl about his age. She had brown hair and emerald green eyes.   
  
"What is it Sakura?" he asked. "Is Doc over drunk again?"   
  
"No," said the girl. "There's a customer that wants to fly across the mountains, so Doc had asked me to call you."   
  
"OK. I'll be right there," he said, as he jumped down from a branch of the tree to the ground and walked toward the girl.   
  
"I wonder, who wants to fly across the mountains at this time of the year."   
  
"I don't think you get it. I asked you for your best pilot and you give me this boy?" said a man. He looked around his 20's. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was talking to another man, who had red brown hair with the long beard that were the same color as his hair. He looked around his 45-50's.   
  
"Well, you ask for my best pilot, so here he is. You'll never find a better pilot than him," said the bearded man.   
  
The young man was about to say something but the boy interrupted him. "If you don't like me as your pilot, fine, you can take someone else but I can tell you, there is no other flying company in this village or even in this valley. Even if you can find other flying companies, no one will fly across the mountains in this time of year accept me because a storm is coming. It's up to you, take me as your pilot or walk."   
  
Hearing this, the man frowned but at last agreed to let the boy be his pilot.   
  
"Ok, kid. But if you do anything that I think is not what a professional would do, I won't pay you. Get it?"   
  
"Have it your way," said the boy. "My name is Syaoran. What's your name?   
  
"Touya," said the man.   
  
  
  
To be continue or end.   
  
It's up to you people. I'm already have the next chapter in my mind. If I get some good reviews I will continue writing it but if no one reviews my fic I will end it here because it's not worth writing if no one is reading. So please review!   
  
  



	2. Chapter2Jouney's begin

Disclaimer : CCS belongs to Clamp, I'm don't own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't ma

Disclaimer : CCS belongs to Clamp, I'm don't own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't make any money from this story.   


  
Two Heart Combine

  
By Net 

Grammar checking by Lioness

Chapter 2   
  
That evening.   
  
Touya watched the boy, who he had agreed to be his pilot, checking the plane that they were going to use for their trip tomorrow. He's thinking to himself as he looked at the boy. "How can I trust this kid as my pilot? He's too young to be a good pilot. The only thing that he's good at is his mouth."   
Suddenly he felt someone at his side, he turned his head to see that it was the girl that he saw with the boy.   
"Don't worry. Syaoran's very good at flying the plane. He's been flying ever since he was seven, and after that I haven't seen anyone that can pilot the plane better than him. He even won the flying contest several years ago when he was ten. That contest had adult compete in it too, but no one can beat him," said the girl whose name was Sakura. She sat down next to him and looked at the boy in a desirable way.   
"Well, that's interesting," said Touya. Then he asked the girl. "Are you his sister?"   
"No, we're not brother and sister. Actually, we're not even related to each other at all. We're both orphans, we can't even remember the face of our parents," answered the girl.   
"OH…" Touya gasp, as he listened to the story. "I'm sorry."   
"No, you don't have to sorry at all. Because we have Doc, who raised us as his children and the people in this village are so good to us, we're not feel bad anymore. And…" She stopped for a moment as she blushed, "because, he's always with me."   
Touya's smiled as he saw the girl continue to blush a deep red.   
"Oh, it's getting late, I'm got to prepare dinner. What would you like to eat?" asked Sakura as she realized that it's almost 7:00pm and she hadn't prepared dinner.   
"It's up to you," said Touya. "Anything is fine for me."   
"OK! " Sakura smiled at him as she walks back into the house.   
Touya's gaze after the girl until she was out of sight. "Her smile, makes me think about mother and my sister. If they were still alive, my sister would be around Sakura's age. And those sea green eyes…"   
Touya's shook his head. "What am I thinking about? I should go prepare my stuff as well."   
He stands up and walks into the house as well.   
  
Later that night.   
  
"You still up?"   
Syaoran looked in the direction that the voice came from.   
"It's almost midnight. You should get some rest, tomorrow you will have a long flight to fly," said Sakura as she sat down next to him.   
"Yeah, after I'm finish checking these wheels I will go to sleep," said Syaoran.   
"You're always like that. Here. I made a midnight snack for you." She handed Syaoran the snack.   
"Thanks."   
"You had works so hard lately," said Sakura while she leans closer to him.   
"We have no choice," said Syaoran. "The Empire has increased the taxes and Doc's health is not good, we need more money to cover that."   
"So, you take it all on yourself. I'm so afraid if something happens to you. I don't know how I'm gonna live my life without you," Sakura said.   
"Don't worry Sakura," said Syaoran as he held her closer to him. "If we finish this trip. We'll have enough money to cover all the expenses and we'll have enough money left to buy a new plane too."   
"Umm…" Said Sakura while she buried her head in his chest.   
  
In the morning.   
  
"We're ready." Said Syaoran to Touya. Let me repeat our trip again. We'll fly you to Gray Wolf town at the other side of the mountains, and then we'll fly straight to Ganda city, is that correct?   
"Yes," replied Touya.   
"Ok, then please go to your seat," said Syaoran.   
Touya took his seat at the back of the plane. Then he got confused when he saw Sakura sit down in the seat next to the pilot's.   
"Hey, wait a minute. Are you gonna go with us?" Touya asked Sakura.   
"Of course. I'm his navigator. Where else am I gonna be but by his side?" answers Sakura.   
"You're what?" Touya shouted as he heard her say that.   
"You've got her right. She's my navigator," confirmed Syaoran. "If I'm the best pilot, Sakura is the best navigator. We can't complete this journey without her."   
"Oh, god. Not again…" Touya groaned.   


  
To be continue in the next chapter. If, I got some reviews from you.   
Do you like it? This time I'm added a little S+S into this chapter.   
There isn't much of the high-tech things in this chapter but next time I'll add some of it in the next chapter and I thinking about adding some action into it too. But, only if I've got some reviews from you, dear reader. So, if you want to read more of this story. Please. Review


	3. Chapter3The girl of music

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I'm didn't get a good grade in my English class.

This is my first attempt as a fanfiction. If you don't like anything in this fic don't flame me ok?

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 3

Touya had to admitted to himself that he had underestimate these two kids as he saw how great they had work together as a team. 

As the navigator, Sakura had navigated the plane perfectly. She tell Syaoran every time she sensed that the wind had changed its direction or if there was something in their ways even sometimes there's no sign of those things at all.

Syaoran in the other hand, had react almost the same time that Sakura had told him and always keep the plan steady all the way through the storm. 

"It's seems like they were born to be together" Touya's thinking to himself.

Several minutes later they had pasted through the storm and the wind was now quiet. Syaoran had set the plane to the autopilot and looked to passenger's seat. 

"Well, how do you feel right now? If you're not feel well we have the medicine if you want." Said Syaoran.

"NO. Not at all." Answered Touya. "I'm just amaze how good you guys had flied us through that storm. That was great!"

"See, I told you that everything is going to be ok." Said Sakura.

"From where we're right now. I think we'll get to the Grey wolf town on schedule" Said Syaoran to Touya.

"Good." 

"Can I ask you something? Why do we have to go to the Grey wolf town anyway? It's almost the opposite direction of the Ganda city which is our final destination." Asked Syaoran.

"I have to get something there before I go to Ganda city." Said Touya.

"Ok. I'm just curious, that's all." Said Syaoran.

**Hours later at Grey wolf town's airport.**

"You guys wait here. I will go get the thing. It will takes sometime" Said Touya.

"Ok. I'm gonna do some check-up the plane. I heard some strange noise when we're landing. Said Syaoran.

"Alright. See you then." Said Touya as he walked off.

**In a small bar in Gray wolf town.**

The bartender was cleaning the bar when he saw a man came in.

"Sorry sir but we're not open yet." Said the bartender.

Touya took something from of his pocket and tossed it to the bartender.

The bartender grabbed it and look. It's a coin that had been cut in to half. He put it on a table took something from of his pocket and put it on the table too. It's the other half of that coin.

He looked at them until he's sure that the other half of the coin that Touya gave to him is really the other half of the coin that he had. 

"So, you're the one that they sent to picked her up?" Asked the bartender.

"Yes. Where is she?" Said Touya.

"This ways." Said the bartender as he leaded Touya to the room at the back of the bar.

"There she is" Said the bartender as they entered the room.

In the room was a girl. She's looked around Sakura and Syaoran's age. She has long black hair and deep purple eyes. She's singing a song. Her voice is so beautiful.

Touya stood there listened to the song of the girl until she's stopped singing as she noticed that someone's watching her.

"Tomoyo Daidoji, right? I'm here to take you to the Ganda City." Said Touya.

"I've been waiting for you." Said the girl.

"Ok. Get your personal belonging we'll leave as soon as you finish." Said Touya as he left the room.

**Moments later.**

"Be careful. There's someone after her too." Said the bartender.

"I will." Said Touya as he walked off with the girl. 

But they didn't notice that someone had spied them from behind. He wore a black jacket and underneath his jacket is the uniform that had the symbol of the Empire on it.

"I found the girl. She's with a man and it seems like they're leaving the town. You want me to capture them?" Asked the man in black jacket through his radio.

"No." Answered from another end. "They can't leave the town right now because I had ordered to blocked every ways that can go out of town. You just keep follow them and report me if you know where exactly they're gonna stayed in tonight."

"Roger." Said the man.

**In a dark room.**

"I can block the whole town for 24 hours only. You have to get the girl to me before 10:00 AM. Get it?" Said a man in the military outfit. He seems to be a high rank military officer of the Empire.

"You don't have to says that." Replied from another man who leans against the wall at the other side of the room. He dressed all black and his face is cover by a mask.

"I have to remind you because if I'm block the whole town more than 24 hours someone at the center may detected that there's something wrong there and that may effected my plan." Said the man in the military outfit.

"You just leave it to me. I'll take care of everything for you." Said the masked man.

"Don't fell me." Said the man as he's disappeared from the sight. Then light turned on there's only the masked man in the room with holography transmitters. They had talked to each other over the holograph phone.

**At the airport.**

"What do you means that we can't go out of the town?" Asked Syaoran to an officer.

"It's the order from our boss. We don't know why either." Answer the officer.

"Then how long do we suppose to wait? Asked Sakura.

"They had order to block the whole town for 24 hours. You can't leave the town until 10:00 AM tomorrow." Said the officer.

"Great. Touya's not gonna like this." Muttered Syaoran.

"There he is." Said Sakura as he see Touya walked to them and there's another person with him. A girl?

"I'm finished my business here. Are you guys ready to go?" Asked Touya.

"I have some bad news to tell you." Said Syaoran.

"My name is Sakura. What's your name?" Asked Sakura to the girl as they walked down the street at night in search of a cheap price's hotel to stay in, as they couldn't go out of town until late in the tomorrow's morning.

"My name is Tomoyo." Replied the girl.

"Oh, that's a pretty name." Said Sakura.

"Your name is pretty too." Answered Tomoyo.

"Thank you. Can I call you Tomoyo chan?" Asked Sakura, smiling.

"Yes. And Can I call you Sakura chan?" Replied Tomoyo.

"Sure, you can" Answered Sakura as they shake each other hand.

Staring at the girls from behind. Syaoran asked Touya who walk next to him.

"Is she the "thing" that you came here to picked up, right?"

"Yes." Answered Touya grumpily. He didn't like the idea about spending the night in this town. 

"I had a strange feeling about this." Touya thinking to himself. "Why the hell do they have to block all the ways that can get out of this small town except they wanted to….." He stopped thinking he heard the girls in front of him. 

"OH." The girl gasped as they saw a strange man whose wear a strange mask appears from nowhere in front of them.

"Trap us." Touya finished his thinking while he told the children to hide behind him.

"Two Girls? I thought they said there's only one girl." Said the mask man as he talked to himself.

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" Asked Touya as he reached for the gun in his pocket.

"People called me "**Stinger**". And what I want is…." Said the Mask man as he took something out from the side of his belt. They're looked like a small round plate. He held two of those "plate" in both hands 

Suddenly there's the blades came out from the side of those "plate"(think about the weapon that Japanese's ninja used I thinks it's call "Shuricane" or something).

"Your life!" Said the Masked man as he threw those plats at them.

"Get down!" Shouted Touya and Syaoran in unison as the held the girls down to dodge those "plate".

"Eat this." Said Touya as he pointed his gun to the masked man.

Suddenly Sakura seems to sense something and shouted to the others.

"Get down! Those things will come back from behind us!"

Quickly reacted by Sakura's shouted. Syaoran had pushed everyone downs just in time as those "plat" came back from behind them liked Sakura said a moment earlier.

"Wow! What are those things?" Asked Syaoran as he saw they had turned back again.

"Thermostat blade!" Shouted Touya as he tried to move out of their ways. "It detect the heat from human's body."

Touya's held Tomoyo in one arm while he pointed his gun to those "thermostat blade" and fire at them.

He hit one right in it's middle but missed the other one as it's move toward Syaoran and Sakura.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Screamed Touya, knew that he would be to late to safe them.

In that split second, there's a bright green light had lighted up in the dark street and the "thermostat blade" fell down to the floor. They had been cut to half.

Touya looked at Syaoran as he saw Syaoran Stood there in front of Sakura. He held something in his hands. It's a sword, which was made from pure energy. That energy blade came out of a grip that Syaoran held it tightly in both hands.

"A light saber." Said Touya as he stared at them. Couldn't believe what he saw before him.

To be continue next chapter

Author's note: Like the action? I had been thinking about what's Syaoran gonna used as his weapon in this series. I don't think he's match with the gun then suddenly the image of Luke Skywalker pop up in my mind (I'm a big Star Wars's fan). I think Syaoran match with the light saber more that Luke Skywalker himself, don't you agree with me?


	4. Chapter4Secret reveal

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn' @pont-face { pont-family: Angsana New; } @pont-face { pont-family: Cordia New; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-bidi-pont-size: 14.0pt; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Angsana New" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-bidi-pont-size: 14.0pt; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Angsana New" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-bidi-pont-size: 14.0pt; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Angsana New" } P { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0cm; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0cm; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Angsana New"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I didn't get a good grade in my English class.

This is my first attempt as a fanfiction. If you don't like anything in this fic don't flame me ok?

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 4

The masked man (from now on I'll call him "Stinger") seems to surprise from what he saw before him said. "Hmm…. I though this would be an easy job but now I think I was wrong." 

"Who the hell are you? Why are you attacked us?" Syaoran shouted as he tightens his grip on his light saber, prepare for the battle. 

"I don't have any business with you, boy. It's the girls behind you that I have. If you give the girls to me, I will let you go." Said Stinger.

"Do you think that I'm gonna do that?" Said Syaoran whiled Touya walked up to Syaoran's side and getting ready to battle as well.

"Of course not." Said the stinger.

Suddenly there's loud noise from above them. The group looked up to saw that was a large helicopter hovers above their head. There was the Empire's symbol on its side.

"The Empire's military transport chopper!? So, they knew!" Shouted Touya while Syaoran looked at him confuse.

"What the hell is this all about?" Asked Syaoran to Touya. 

"I will explain this later." Said Touya. 

Syaoran was about to saysomething but suddenly there's something dropped from the helicopter above them to the ground. It's looked like a black round ball with metal tentacles came out from it. They were floating about 1 meter above the ground, there was 6 of them. 

"Petrol Droid! Gasped Touya as he saw the droid. "Damn! This is getting better and better." 

"Get them." Ordered Stinger to the droid. 

The droid flew toward the group as soon as they heard the order. They had split in to two groups as three of them after Touya and the others after Syaoran. They used their tentacles to attack them.

"These things are so quick!" Said Syaoran as he dodged the droid 's tentacles.

"Hit them in the eye! Their eye is their weak spot!" Shouted Touya to Syaoran.

"Their eye?" Muttered Syaoran as he looked at them then he saw a large lens at the center of them.

"That is it!" Yelled as he stab his light saber through the lens of a droid. It stopped moving and fell down to the floor.

Suddenly there was the screams come from behind them. Syaoran and Touya looked back to see that one of the droid had capture Sakura and Tomoyo in its tentacle.

"Shit! These droids had send to took us away from the girls" Said Touya as he tried to help the girls but was blocked by the droid.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as the droid that captured her began to float higher. 

"Sakura!" Yelled Syaoran as he saw what's happen. He dashed toward that droid with his full speed but got blocked by the others droid. 

"Get out of my way!!" Yelled Syaoran as he cut those droids in to peaces with his light saber and continues running toward the girls. Suddenly Stinger appeared in front of him. Before he could do anything he got kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"You had done well little wolf. But today is not your day." Said Stinger as he grabbed the droid 's Tentacle and float to the helicopter high above with it.

"Syaoran!!" Screamed Sakura as she struggled to get loose but it's no used.

"Sakura….." Muttered Syaoran before he fell into unconsciousness.

Syaoran open his and saw himself leaned against the concrete wall. He looked around and saw Touya bandaged his wounds next to him.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Said Touya.

Syaoran grabbed Touya 's shirt and Yelled.

"Where's Sakura?"

"They took them." Replied Touya dryly.

"What the hell is this all about? Tell me! Or I'll beat you until you say!!" Yelled Syaoran angrily.

"Ok. I'll explain everything to you. But get your hands of me first" Said Touya as he grabbed Syaoran 's hand and push him away. Syaoran gave him a death glare but Touya ignored that and began to tell the story.

**Somewhere at the same time.**

Sakura and Tomoyo had thrown in to a room and the door slammed shut right after that.

"Ow….. They shouldn't do like that to the girls" Said Sakura while rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry….." Said Tomoyo. Her eyes looked sad.

"For what?" Asked Sakura, confuse.

"For get you in to trouble because of me." 

"Do you know why they captured us?" 

"Yes because of my mother's research." Replied Tomoyo as she began to tell her story.

**Back to Syaoran and Touya at Grey Wolf town.**

"Tomoyo 's Mother, Doctor Daidoji Sonomi was the talented Scientist. She had created the machine that can control the weather. With that machine we can even make snow fall in the time of summer or make rain fall in the dessert that the rain's not falls for thousands of years." Said Touya as he told Syaoran the story.

"So what? I don't asked you for that." Said Syaoran angrily.

"Just shut up and listen." Said Touya as he continued.

Back to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"The machine that my mother had created, if we used it the right ways it will help many people but if we used it in the wrong way it can destroy everything." Said Tomoyo.

"How?" Asked Sakura.

"Because if it can controls the weather, that's mean it can create and control the natural's disaster in the way that the person who used it want to. Think about that. If he crated tornado and send it to destroy the city or created the "Tsunami" (It's the word to call the gigantic wave) to destroy to shore. Think about the damage that he could do." 

"That horrible." Said Sakura, her eyes filled with horror.

"Because of that, my mother decided to destroy it. She had destroyed all the data, records, blue prints but….."

**Back to Syaoran and Touya at Grey Wolf town.**

"But the prototype is still remains and now it's in the hand of a high rank officer of the Empire." Said Touya.

"And why they wants Tomoyo?" Asked Syaoran.

"Because it had security system in it. If anyone used it or try to disassemble it, it will destroy itself. They needed two keys to deactivate the security systems. One is the keyword that only Tomoyo and her mother know it and the other one is Tomoyo's voice."

"Tomoyo's voice!?" Said Syaoran seems shocked by the information.

**Back to Sakura and Tonoyo.**

"When my mother know that the prototype is in the hand of the Empire, she made contact with the Rebel's force that work against the Empire to protect us. But we are separate when we escaped from the Empire. Luckily one of the rebel's men had help me by take me to hide at the Grey Wolf Town and he had contact to the base of the Rebel's force to send someone to pick me up and take me to the base at Ganda City."

"And the one the Rebel's force had send to pick you up is Touya, right? Asked Sakura.

"Yes." Answered Tomoyo.

**Back to Syaoran and Touya at Grey Wolf town.**

"So that's why you choose to used the small flying company like us. To keep your profile low, right?

"Yes." Replied Touya

"And what are you gonna do next?" Asked Syaoran.

Touya took something from his bag. It's looked like a small radio with a small monitor on it.

"I had sent an insect robot to attach to that Helicopter. We can track them down by using this." Said Touya as he tossed the machine to Syaoran. "From what I saw, they're at the mountains about 200km from here to the north."

To be continues next chapter.

This chapter's explain everything that made you confused in the previous chapter. Do you like it? Please review.


	5. Chapter5The sound of gunfire

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I didn't get a good grade in my English class.

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 5

The next morning at the mountains 200 km. to the north from Grey Wolf town lays an Empire 's small military base where's Sakura and Tomoyo held hostaged in a room in the basement.

The sound of the door opened had waked Sakura and Tomoyo up. 

"What is it?" Muttered Sakura then she saw someone standing in front of the door. It's Stinger. 

"Daidoji Tomoyo. Colonel Crawford wants to meet you. Follow me." 

That name had stunned Tomoyo, her eyes went wide in shocked.

"Tomoyo chan, who is the guy he's talking about?" Asked Sakura worried. 

"He's my mother's boss. He's the one who corrupted her research and plans to used it as a weapon." Said Tomoyo, trembled in fear. Sakura hugged her tried to calm her down.

"It's ok Tomoyo chan, I won't let them do anything to you."

"The Colonel is waiting. Lets go." Said Stinger as he ordered two soldiers to pull them up and take them out of the room.

"Syaoran. Where are you? I hope you're ok." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At the gate, the guards at the entrance saw a truck coming their way. The driver wore military outfit with a helmet covered his face. They stopped that truck and asked the driver.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have foods and supplies to deliver." Answered the driver.

"I thought you'd come in the evening."

"They said that that there will be a storm tonight so they send me now."

"OK. Let him pass." Said the guard as they open the gate.

"Thanks." Said the driver before he drove in to the base. After he passed the gate for a few yards there's a voice came from the back of the truck. 

"I can't believe it could be this easy." 

"I told you. Peace of cake." Said Touya as he took of his helmet. 

"So, what do we going o do next? We don't know where're Sakura and Tomoyo got hostage." Asked Syaoran.

"We'll see." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura and Tomoyo had led in to the base's command center. There're many people working in there. In the middle of the room stood a man. He's looked around his 50s, bald and had a scar on his head. He's dress in the high rank military outfit.

"Hello. I'm Colonel James E. Crawford; I have been waiting for you Ms.Daidoji." He said smiling but his eyes gazed at them like a cat looks at its prey. 

Tomoyo was still shaken by fear. Sakura came up in front of her tried to protect her.

"What do you what from her."

"Who is this girl?"

"She with Ms.Daidoji when I got her." Said Stinger.

"Oh." The colonel walked toward Sakura then he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"Listen to me! You little bitch! Do not talk to me until I say you can!" He said as he tightened his grip on Sakura neck. Choking her. Sakura tried to squirm but his was too strong. She can't breath.

"Stop! Please, stop! I will do anything you want but please don't hurt her." Said Tomoyo crying.

"Good." Said the colonel as he released his grip make Sakura fell down to the floor. She's choking for air.

"Then tell me the keyword to activate this thing." He pointed to something behind him. It's a large machine, it's about 6" x 9" all black. It had a keyboard and a monitor on it. It had a name written on its side "DEMIGOD".

"To activate this thing we have to use both your voice and the keyword that only you and your mother know."

Tomoyo seems hesitate for a moment, knowing what will happen if she's said the keyword but if she don't….

"Don't do it Tomoyo chan." Shouted Sakura before she felt a cold touch of a gun on the back of her head.

"Please, don't make me do the thing that you're not gonna like it." Said the colonel.

As she saw that Tomoyo walked toward the machine. She stopped about 1 meter away from it. She paused for a few seconds then she's started singing. It's an old song call "Who kill cock robin of mother's goose". As she sang the song the machine began to lid up. On it's monitor have a word on it. 

"Verifying"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Did you hear that?" Asked Syaoran as he heard something.

"What?" Asked Touya.

"I think it was someone is singing a song."

"Yeah. I heard that too. That's Tomoyo's voice. Where's it come from." Said Touya looked around. 

"There." Syaoran pointed to the air vent. "That's where the song came from."

Touya looked at the air vent then looked around, make sure that nobody around. He then turned to Syaoran. 

"It's too small for me. Do you think you can get in there?"

"Sure." 

"Good. You go in there. I will go another ways."

"Got it." Said Syaoran as he climbed up to the air vent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After Tomoyo finished her song. The machine's monitor had showed new subject.

VERIFYING COMPLETED.

ACCESS ALLOWED.

DEACTIVATE THE SECURITY SYSTEM.

"The security system is deactivated." Said one of the officers.

As he heard that, Colonel Crawford let go off Sakura and walked toward the machine and touched the keyboard. 

"At last." Then he began to laugh in satisfaction. 

"Sakura chan! Are you alright?" Said Tomoyo as she ran to Sakura's side.

"I'm ok." Said Sakura while rubbing her neck. Then she looked at the Colonel who's still laughing.

"You got what you want. Can you let us go now?"

He turned back, grinned "Oh yes. I'm almost forgot about you two. Lets see, for Ms.Daidoji we still can use her as bait to lured her mother out from hiding. But you" He then turned to Sakura. "You're no need to us from the first place so it obvious that you should get…. terminate." He then ordered two soldiers to pull Tomoyo away from Sakura whiled he pushed Sakura against the wall. The Colonel took a gun from his side.

"Don't worry, I will make it quick for you." He said as he pointed the gun at Sakura. Then the sound of gunfire made itself heard

·* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  * To be continued next chapter

Is Sakura gonna survive? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter6The battle's conclution

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I didn't get a good grade in my English class.

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 6

Tomoyo shut her eyes, didn't want to see what had happen to Sakura. It took her a minuet to opened her eyes again and saw something that make her eyes widen in delighted. Sakura was still alive! She stood there with a bullet hole on the wall next to her.

"What the?" Said the colonel confused. At this range, it's impossible that he's gonna missed. He pointed the gun at her again. "Let see if it's gonna miss again." He then fired again and this time he saw it clearly that what had happen. Sakura moved out of the way of the bullet even before he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the wall once again. 

"How could you do that!? What's the hell are you?" He grabbed Sakura and slammed her up against the wall. "Lets see, how you gonna do it this time?" He pressed his gun on to Sakura's forehead. Sakura shut her eyes in fear. Suddenly the air vent above them burst open with a shadow dashed out from it. That shadow kicked the colonel right on his chin make him fell to the floor, the gun slipped out of his hand. .

"Syaoran!" 

"Sakura are you alright?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'm ok." 

Syaoran then gave the colonal a death glared. "You're not gonna get away with this!"

"Kill that brat!" The colonel ordered his men whiled he struggled to stand up. 

The guns in the soldiers's hand pointed toward Syaoran. He told Sakura to stand behind him as he activated his light saber. Amazingly, Syaoran had blocked all the bullets with his light saber with a speed that no ones could believe that a human could do. All of them stunned by what was happen before them. 

"Stand back." Said Stinger as he walked out from behind the soldier. "Let's play with me kid." 

He dashed at Syaoran full speed with knifes on both hands. Syaoran aimed his light saber at Stinger but he dodged it and slashed his knife at Syaoran's arm. Syaoran cried out in pain as the blade cut through his skin. Syaoran tried to back off but Stinger went after him. Syaoran barely dodged the knife and tried to use his speed but Stinger seems to know what he thinks. He kept attacked Syaoran, prevented him from using his speed after a few seconds Syaoran got kicked in the face and flew back against the wall.

{He's tough. I have to finds another way to beat him} Syaoran then realized that his back was hit something.

"I may use this." 

Saw that Syaoran was getting up. Stinger dashed toward Syaoran again but this time Syaoran had a plan in his mind. He dodged Stinger's knife then locked his arm and dragged him toward a bunch of cables. As the knife cut through the cable, the electricity paralyzed Stinger, made his whole body trembled. 

As colonel Crawford saw that, he signaled his men to point their gun at the two combatants. "Fire!" He ordered. The soldier fired at the two. Syaoran barely dodged the bullet but some got some cut on his skin while Stinger, who couldn't move at the moment, got almost 20 bullets in his back, arm and leg as he fell to the floor. 

"Syaoran!" Shouted Sakura as she ran to Syaoran's side and held him close to her. 

"Why you kill someone your own side?" 

"My side? I think you got it wrong kid. I'm just hired him to work for me but after he had finished his job, I don't need him anymore. And besides, he's no use to our big plan."

"Your plan?" Asked Syaoran, confused.

"Oop. I think I talk too much to my own good. It's not important to you anymore kid because you're gonna die. Then he walked toward the large machine behind him "But before you die, I'm gonna let you witness the power of this machine." He typed something on the keyboard of the machine. After he finished typing he looked up at the screen. 

Out side Grey Wolf town, the wind's started to build up and formed a huge tornado. 

I'm gonna run the first test for this machine by wiping this small town from the face of the earth. Said the colonel as he set the point for the tornado to the ton.

"I'm not gonna let you do that." Syaoran tried to get up but he subsided to the floor again.

"Stop me? You can't even get yourself up how you gonna stop me." He pointed his gun to Syaoran and Sakura. "Now it's time for you to die."

"I can't move. You must go Sakura. If not you're gonna die too."

"No. I'm not gonna leave you." Said Sakura as she held Syaoran tightly.

Suddenly there's the sound of explosion and the door of the control room busted open. That explosion made everyone turned around to look at it.

At the door, stood a man with a machine gun in his hand. It's Touya.

"I hope I'm not interrupts you."

"What took you so long? They almost kill us." Syaoran shouted at him.

"Sorry kid, I'm got a little lost. This base is bigger than I though."

"I don't know who you are but if you're the friend of this brat then…" Said the colonel.

"Then what?"

"Then you're gonna die! Kill him!" He ordered. But before the soldiers could do anything Touya fired them with his machine gun make them cried out in pain as the bullets pierced through their flesh before they crumbled to the floor.

The colonel's eyes widen in shocked and disbelief as he saw all of his troops are down by the hand of a man

"Touya san. Please, stop the machine before that tornado destroy the town." Said Tomoyo worried as she saw the tornado almost hit the town. 

"Ok." Touya ran toward the machine as he heard that.

"I'm not gonna let you do that" Said the colonel as he hit a button. Suddenly a wall of glass moved downs from the roof and blocked Touya before he gets to the machine. That wall also blocked Touya from the children as well. Touya tried to break it with his gun but can't even make a scratch on it.

"That glass was made from the hardest material, even the bomb can't break through it." He then picked up his gun from the floor and pointed it to the children. "And now you gonna watch these kids die." 

NO!!! Screamed Touya as he pounded the glass. 

"Bye bye kiddo." Said the Colonel as he about to pulled the trigger but suddenly he cried out in pain. Everyone surprised by that and when they looked at him they saw a knife had pierced through his arm. Everyone looked at the direction that the knife came from and saw the one who threw it.

"Stinger?! You're still alive!?" Muttered the colonel as he held his hand tried to stop the blood.

"You made a bad move colonel."

"How can that happen? I saw you got shot with my own eye."

Stinger removed his jacket, revealed the armor that he wear underneath his jacket. He then walked toward the colonel with another knife in his hand.

"First is you tried to kill me."

"Wait, I can explain that. Really. I will pays you an extra moneys." Said the colonel as he crawled backward away from Stinger.

"And the other thing is your plan. I think that was about something with the Emperor, right? " 

"What!?" Everyone shouted in unision.

"Wha…What!? How would you know that? Who are you?" 

Stinger then took of his mask, revealed his cold silver eyes and silver hair. "I'm not the Stinger. The real Stinger had died years ago, I'm just using his name to get near you. My real name is "Yue" the Emperor's head bodyguard."

"The Emperor's head bodyguard?! " Everyone gasped in shocked by that sentence. 

The man who's now known as Yue continued. "Now, tell me about you little plan or if you not I'll have to take you to the Emperor."

"I have nothing to tell you." Muttered the Colonel as he gritted his teeth and swallowed something in his mouth. Then the colonel's body jerked up and dropped to the floor, dead. Everyone stunned from what was happened before them until Sakura realized that the tornado had hit the outer part of the town.

"The tornado had got to the town!" 

"Daidouji san!" Syaoran Shouted at Tomoyo. "How can I gonna stopped that Machine?"

"You got to destroy it!" Replied Tomoyo.

"Alright!" Syaoran activated his light saber and dashed to the machine with full speed. As he made it to the machine, he raised his light saber up above his head and strikes it down with all of his might, cut it in to half. As Syaoran destroyed the machine, the tornado had vanished with out a trace like when it came. After he saw that the town was safe, Syaoran fell to his knee exhausted. Couldn't stand against the pain and tired anymore. Sakura kneel down beside him and rested his head on her lap whiled Tomoyo opened the glass wall for Touya. Saw that what's happen. Yue turn back and about to leave but was stopped by Touya.

"Don't you gonna kill us?"

"My mission is completed. There's no need for me to stay here any longer." Said Yue as he walked off.

Touya looked after him until he went out of sigh. "What a strange guy."

He then looked back to the children. "Ok, kid I think it's time to leave this place." Said Touya as he picked Syaoran up on his back and they started to leave. 

To be continued next chapter.

Do you like it? I had to rewrite this chapter because I think it's not good enough (but who know that you guys gonna like this one). I will have the S+S scene in the next chapter. Please review my fic because if you're not I'm not gonna know what do you think about me. So please be a response reader and review it ok? 


	7. Chapter7Decision

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I didn't get a good grade in my English class.

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 7

Next morning, Syaoran woke up and found himself on a bed in a small room. He looked around and saw Sakura sleeping on a chair near his bed. He smiled at her and tried not to wake her up. Then he realized that he had all of his wounds bandaged. 

"So, you finally woke up for good."

Syaoran turned to the direction where's the voice came from and saw Touya standing at the door. 

"Where am I?" 

"In a small bar in Grey Wolf town. You had been sleeping for a day. This was the place where I came to pick Tomoyo up. Don't worry this place is safe."

"A day…" Muttered Syaoran whiled shaking his head. "Where's Tomoyo?" 

"She's in the other room. Still sleeping, I think."

They stopped talking for a moment as they saw Sakura waking up. 

"Oh, you're awake." Said Sakura, her eyes widen in delight. "How do you feel right now?" 

"A little hungry." Replied Syaoran.

"Ok. I'll get you something to eat." Said Sakura as she walked out of the room.

Touya waited until Sakura left the room then he continued.

"So, what are you going to do from now on? I mean, you know too much for your own good. The Military might go after you."

Syaoran looked quiet for a moment. "Give me some time and I want to talk to Sakura before I made the decision."

"Alright. But don't take too much time, ok? Because we can't stay here for too long." Said Touya as he walked out of the room. Am I a little too hard to him? Touya think to himself.

*************************

In the kitchen Sakura was prepairing the breakfast for Syaoran then she heard someone called her from behind.

"Good morning Sakura chan." 

"Oh, good morning Tomoyo chan."

"How is Li kun."

"He's wake up." 

"Really! Thank god." Tomoyo made a sign of relief as she heard that.

"He's said he's hungry so I making breakfast for him."

"Do you want any help?"

"Oh. No, I'm just finished it but thank you for offered."

Suddenly Tomoyo seems to remember something then she walked back to her room. It took a moment until she came back with the cloths in her hand.

"I saw that Li kun's cloths was badly torn out so I decided to repair it for him." Said Tomoyo as she handed the cloths to Sakura. 

"Wow. That was great, Tomoyo chan. It's like it never been torn before. I can't even see any seam on it. You're such a talent tailor."

" Thank you." Said Tomoyo smiling. "I can make you a dress if you want." 

"Really?" Said Sakura delighted then she realized that she almost forgot about Syaoran. She put the cloths up on her arm and held the food plate in her hands "Syaoran must be starving by now. Do you gonna come with me Tomoyo chan?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to bother him but please tell him that I'm thank you him for what he had done the day before."

"Ok. I will tell him that." Said Sakura before she turned back and walked off.

*************************

Sakura opened the door and saw that Syaoran was not on the bed. She's looked at the window and saw him there, looking at the clear blue sky. Sakura put the food on the table and walked to his side.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Sakura.

"Many things." 

"Can you tell me?"

Syaoran stayed quiet for a moment. Then he's start. "I think we can't go back to the village for a while."

Sakura stunned by the sentence but then nodded in agreement. "Because of what happened the day before, right?"

"Yeah, we got involved in to these such a mess. Even we didn't want to but now we know too much for our own good, like about the rebellion, someone had plans against the emperor all that. So I think it's not safe for us to go back to the village right now because they may follow us to and the village might be in danger."

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know. I had been thinking about this but I can't make the decision, because I'm afraid that if my decision make you unhappy, I would never forgive myself."

Sakura gently wrapped her arm around Syaoran's body make him blush a bit. "Do what you feel that it's the best thing to do. My happiness is to always be with you and see you happy." Hearing this Syaoran feel overwhelmed by joy and happiness, he hugged her back and whispered in her ears. "Where would I be without you." They stayed like that for a while. Until they felt someone had peeped at them. They looked at the door and saw Touya and Tomoyo stood there watching them.

"That was so touching. I wish I had my camera with me to capture it." Said Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly separated from each other. Their faces look like noting but a rotten tomato.

"So, did you made you decision?" Asked Touya, with a mocking grin on his face.

"Yeah." Syaoran paused for a moment as he looked at Touya. "We'll join your Rebel force."

That sentence stunned everyone in that room. Touya seems out of word for a moment. Then he asked.

"Why?" 

"Because I think that it's the best way if we want to hide ourselves from the Empire's soldier."

"Are you sure that you made the right decision? What if we're not the good guy after all. Who knows that I'm not gonna betray and kill you in the future." 

"I had think about that too but from what I had know you until now." Syaoran grinned and reach out his hand. "I think I can trust you."

Touya grinned as he heard that he reach his hand out and shake Syaoran's hand. "Ok, kid. Now you're one of us and I won't let anything happen to you. You can have my word."

"Alright." Said Syaoran as they shake their hand.

Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but smiled at the scene before them. 

*************************

At the same time in the Capital city of the Empire.

Yue was walking along a hugh hallway until he reached a large door at the end of the hallway. He stood there for a moment until the door opened by itself. He walked in to a very large room. At the far end of the room stand a throne with a figure sitting on it. It's a boy around 14-15 years old. He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes with an eyeglass on his face. There're four figures around him. Two of them lay in front of the boy. They're looked like a lion and a panther but they had wings (?) on their back one look like bird wing and the other look like butterfly wing. The other two figures stood by the boy's side. One of them was a woman with a long red hair and ruby red eyes. She's in a black and red dress. The other figure was a woman as well. She had a long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a long brown blouse. Yue walked to the center of the room and knell down and bows to the boy's on the throne. 

"I had come back your majesty." Said Yue.

"Welcome back Yue." Said the boy. "You can get up now."

"Thank you your majesty. My Emperor Eriol."

To be continue next chapter.

Hello everyone do you like this chapter? It didn't have much in this chapter because I think our main character deserved some rest after a big fight. Don't you think that Syaoran and Touya could be a good friend to each other? I mean the reason that Touya doesn't like Syaoran is because he just don't like that Syaoran is hanging up with his little sister but in this fic Touya doesn't have any link with Sakura (*yet.* Hehehe.) so I think that it's ok if I'm gonna make them friends to each other. And thank you for my dear reader for the idea about giving Sakura some cool weapon. I'm already had the idea of what she will use in my mind. I will write it down soon. And like every time please R&R. Ok?


	8. Chapter8The big city

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I didn't get a good grade in my English class.

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 8

The Emperor Eriol sat on his throne along with his personal bodyguard. He looked down to his head bodyguard at the hall way

"So, how was your mission Yue?" Asked Eriol.

"Like what you think your majesty. Crawford had a plan against you." Replied Yue.

"Do you know who's behind him?"

"No, your majesty. He killed himself before I can get anything more from him."

The Emperor frowned as he heard that. He looked quiet for a moment before he continued. "Alright. Do you have any other things to tell me?"

"Yes, your majesty. I had met a bunch of interest people." Replied Yue.

"Who?"

"They came to rescued Doctor Daidoji's daughter. One was the girl. She seems to have some kind of special ability, she know that which way the bullet will go and dodge it even before Crawford pull the trigger."

"That was interesting." Said the Emperor. 

"The other one was a boy. He also had the special ability. His reaction was superb than the normal human. He can block the bullets that came from the machine gun. I had fought with him and he almost defeated me."

"Almost defeated you?" The Emperor surprised by the sentence, which also caused the murmured from the people around him.

"Then, about the last one." Yue stopped for a moment. "The guy who came to help the children when Crawford was about to kill them. If I'm not mistaken, I think he's Kinomoto Touya."

That name stunned everyone in the room. "Are you sure it was him, Yue?" Asked the Emperor.

"Yes, your majesty." Replied Yue.

" Hmm……. "The Night Wolf " and the children who have the special ability." The Emperor stopped as he thinking then a smile appeared on his face. He called the brown hair woman at his side and said something in her ear. "As you wish your majesty." Said the woman as she slowly turned back and walked away. The Emperor looked after her until she's out of sign. "They may help me to get to my goal." Said the Emperor as he stared into the distant.

**************************

Few days later at Ganda City's airport. 

An old plane had landed on the airfield. Inside it were a bunch of people, three teenagers and an adult. They're all relief that they had made to their final destination safely.

"Alright everyone. Here we are, "Ganda City". What do we gonna do next?" Said Syaoran 

"We're going in to the city. Get all your stuff and follow me." 

"Ok."

**************************

There are thousands of people on the street with hundreds of shops all over the place. The group had a hard time shoved through the wall of people. 

"This place was so crowd. I never see this much people in my life." Sakura had bumped several people before they could escape the street.

"This city is the #1 trade city in the world. The people who run this city had paid a large amount of taxes to the Empire so they had allowed this city to govern themselves. People from all over the world come to trade their goods and product here." Said Touya.

"How long do we have to go until we get to your place?" Syaoran was panting, tried to catch his breath. "I can't go through those crowd anymore."

"Just a few blocks away, just hang on, we're almost there." Said Touya 

Few minutes later, the group had arrived at a group of old building at the far end of the city. These buildings seem like it could collapse at anytime. Touya had led them into a small alley, which was a dead end. He reached his hand out and pressed a brick which it's color was difference from the others. Suddenly the wall opened, revealed a staircase inside it. The children surprised from what had happened before them. Touya took a few step down the stair "Are you gonna stood there all day? Come on." The children looked at each other for a moment then followed Touya down. Moments later they reached a metal door at the end of the stair. Touya said something that seems like some kind of code at the door and seconds later the metal door opened. 

"Wow." The children exclaimed. 

Behind that door it was a work place, many people working, talking, running around all over the place. The steel door closed itself after the group entered the room. Touya was about to leaded them inside but suddenly a voice had called him from the side.

" Welcome back Chief. I'm glad to see you're safe"

They turned around to saw the owner of the voice. She was a girl around 14-15. She had brown eyes and long black hair, which she had tied it into two bunches on her head.

"Chief?" Muttered Syaoran confused.

"Oh, hello Meirin. Is there anything happen when I'm not around? Asked Touya, whiled he took of his coat.

"Nothing much happen as you told us not to make any move until you tell us to." Replied the girl. She then turned to Tomoyo "You must be Daidoji Tomoyo-san. My name is Meirin. Your mother was so worried bout you." 

"She's here?" Asked Tomoyo delighted.

"Yes, I'll go tell her that you had arrive. You will meet her soon."

"Thank you." 

Then Meirin turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "And you two is?"

Touya introduced them to Meirin. "This is my new friend. This is Sakura and this is Syaoran. They will join us from now on."

"Nice to meet you." Meirin reach her hand out to Sakura and Syaoran as they shake their hand. 

"If you want any help just tell me, ok?" Said Meirin, winked.

"Thank you." Replied Sakura.

"Thanks." Replied Syaoran.

Syaoran turned to Touya. "When do we gonna meet the commander of the rebel force? You said on the plane that we'll meet him here." 

"Yes. I heard that too" Sakura add him.

Meirin looked at Touya who tried to avoid eye's contact. She signed boringly. "You always like to do this." Then she turned to Syaoran who stared at them in confusing. "If you want to meet the commander." She's then point to Touya. "He's now standing right before you." 

"What!?" Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

To be continued next chapter

Do you like it? Its seems that this was going to be too long for a chapter so I decided to split it into two chapter. I'm sorry if anyone didn't like it but I have no choice. Please R&R this fic because it helped me a lot if I know that what's the reader thinking about my fic.


	9. Chapter9Exploring the base

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

I'm sorry for any grammars alert in this fic. I didn't get a good grade in my English class.

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 9

"You're the commander of the Rebel force!?" Exclaimed Syaoran, very surprised from what he just heard. 

"Um…it's something like that." Said Touya.

"Why you didn't tell us?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, It's not the thing that I could tell anybody, right? And even I told you before, are you gonna believe me?"

"That's make sense. But why the commander like you have to go do the mission yourself?" Asked Syaoran.

"At that time all our men had works to do and this mission couldn't wait, so I have to do it myself." Answered Touya.

Syaoran was about to say something but stopped as he heard someone shouted from behind.

"TOMOYO!"

Everyone turned to the direction where the voice came from. It's a woman. She's looked about mid-30's. She had short brown hair and dressing in a white laboratory gowned.

"Mother!" Exclaimed Tomoyo and she ran to the woman. The tear of joy ran down their cheek as they hugged each other tightly, keep telling much they miss each other.

The tear also ran down from Sakura's eyes as she watched the scene. Then she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. She turned to see that it's Syaoran who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'm ok." Replied Sakura, whipping her tear. "I'm just happy for Tomoyo that she finally meet her mother and it make me think that if I had a mother is she gonna hug me like that?

"I'm sure she will." Said Syaoran, holding her close to him.

"Thank you so much commander for bring her back to me." Said Dr.Daidoji, with a relief smiling on her face.

"You should thank those kids too." Touya pointed to Sakura and Syaoran. "Without them I might not get her to you."

"Them?" The doctor looked at Sakura and Syaoran confused.

"It's true mother." Tomoyo added.

"Really." The doctor then walked to Sakura and Syaoran. "My name is Daidoji Sonomi. Tomoyo's mother. Thank you so much for helping her."

"Oh, you don't have to thank you us." Said Sakura.

"Yeah." Syaoran add. "We're just do what we have to do." Then he realized something and quietly said an apologized. "I'm sorry for destroyed your machine."

"That's ok." Said Dr.Daidoji. "Because I'm the one who thinking about to destroy it in the first place."

"Ok, folk. Since we still have many things to talk, why don't we go talking in my office room? It will be more comfortable for you all." Suggested Touya.

"That's a good Idea." Said Dr.Daidoji.

"Ok, then. Everyone please followed me." Said Meirin, indicating.

Everyone nodded as they followed her.

****************

"Wow, this place is much bigger than I though." Exclaimed Sakura whiled the group walked through the very hugh tunnel, there also had smaller tunnels on the side, some of them had electricity in it but some was not.

"It's used to be the old sewer line but they didn't use it anymore so we redecorated it and use it as our base." Said Touya. "There also many parts of this place that we haven't explore yet so, don't go to far because you might end up lost in those tunnels."

Suddenly a loud noise made itself heard. Making everyone startled.

"What was that?" Asked Syaoran.

"I think it was my Sub-commander." Said Touya boringly. "I think I better go check him up. I hope this time he's not end up killing himself." 

"Your Sub-commander?" Asked Sakura tilting her head.

"Yes he's in charge for the time I'm not here. He's a genius; his I.Q. was about 200 or something. He always used his free time in his lab to create new weapon or something like that."

The group had entered a room that filled with smoke; they can't see anything because of it.

"Hey Mark! Where are you?" Shouted Touya, looked around.

"I'm here." A replied came out from inside the room as a man walked out. He's around mid 20s. He had dark gray hair and blues eyes. He was dressing in a lab gown that similar to Tomoyo's mother. 

"Oh, you're back?" Said the Sub-commander whiled he walked toward Touya.

"What are you doing?" Asked Touya, frowning. 

"I'm testing my new stun grenade." Answered Mark. "But I think I add too much of the gun powder in it." Then he realized that there're people behind Touya that he didn't know them. "Who are those kid?" 

Touya introduced the children to the Sub Commander. "This is Daidoji Tomoyo, Dr.Daidoji's daughter. And this is Sakura and Syaoran, they help me rescued Tomoyo."

"Oh, nice to meet all of you." Said Mark, looked back to his lab saw that the smoke was diluted. "Please come in. I'll show you some of my work." He leaded the group into his lab. In there was full with equipment and machines that they didn't know. "You can ask me if you want to know anything about this place."

The children excited as they explored the lab. Sakura walked to a shelf and saw something that drew her attentions. That thing was about 1 foot long, at first she think that it was a flash light but when she look closer she found it was not a flash light anymore. She took it from the shelf and walked to where's Mark and Touya were standing.

"Eh…. Excuse me. Could you tell me what this is?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, you're picked a good one. This is one of my masterpieces. I call it "The mystic rod"." Said Mark proudly.

"Mystic rod?" Asked Sakura.

"You see three button at the middle? Push the green one." Said Mark.

Sakura pushed the green button as he said, suddenly the rod in her hand grew longer to about 1 meter long.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Sakura.

Syaoran,Meirin and Tomoyo saw what's just happen then they waked up to Sakura.

"Wow this is cool!" Said Meirin, turn to her Sub-commander. "You never told me that you have a cool stuff like this."

"I tried to told you but you guys didn't listen to me." Replied Mark dryly.

"What is the other two button for?" Asked Syaoran.

"Oh, that's right." He then pointed to a metal case at the far end of the room that was almost 10 meters from where they're standing. "You see that metal case? I want you to point your rod to it and then push the blue button."

As she heard that, Sakura pointed the rod in her hand to the metal case and hit the blue button. As she hit the button the rod grew longer with an incredible speed. It hit the metal case right in the middle, crushing it against the wall. "Wow!" Everyone exclaimed by the power of the rod.

"That's not all this thing can do." Said Mark grinning. "Now, push the red button."

Sakura pushed it as he said then a split second later, the spark of electricity came out from the tip of the rod that was pressing against the metal case making everyone to slit their eyes by its light.

"The tip of this rod was the teaser. It can send the electricity up to 5,000V." Explained Mark. "If you want to stop using it you just push the green button again, that will deactivate it. 

Sakura push the green button again and the rod draws back to its original size. This thing was great! Can I keep it?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure, you can." Answered Mark smiling. "It's much better than to leave it on the shelf."

"Really? Thank you." Said Sakura happily.

"Are you sure you want to keep that thing? You might end up hurting yourself." Said Syaoran frowning.

"Of course. I always want something that I can use it to protect myself for long time." Replied Sakura, welding the rod around. Meirin and Tomoyo joined them and they start talking to each other. 

Mark smiled as he watching the kids. He then turned to his Commander. "They're good, right?"

"Yes, they are." Replied the Commander, smiling.

To be continued next chapter

Hello everyone. What do you think about this chapter? It still haven't got much action in this chapter but I thinking about adding some more action in the next chapter. How about my "Mystic Rod"? Do you like it? Please R&R. I really need your review.


	10. Chapter10Shopping Plan

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 10

Syaoran stood alone in a dark room. He couldn't see anything but a totally darkness. Then suddenly, a dozen of the silver sphere shape thing appeared out of nowhere from the darkness. They floated around him, he can hear the humble sound came out of them. Syaoran activated his light saber and onto his fighting stance. The sphere shape things started to move slowly around him, then, after a few seconds they began to move faster and faster and each of them had moved to different direction around him. Suddenly, without any warning, all of the silver spheres shoot red laser beam at Syaoran from all direction. Without moving from where he was standing, Syaoran blocked all the beams with his light saber and cut all the spheres into pieces within a split second. Seconds later the light was up revealed the metal pieces that lied all over the floor. 

"LEVEL 6 CLEARED. RECORD TIME 1:05 MINUITS"

"That was great Syaoran." Mark's voice came out of the speaker. "That was the new record."

"Thanks." Said Syaoran, looked up to the control room front above him where Mark and his crew were. "Let's go to the next level."

"You got it." Mark keys the data in to the computer and the light in the room went down again.

Suddenly the control room's door opened, walked in Touya,Sakura,Meirin and Tomoyo. 

"How was him?" Asked Touya looking in to the dark room where Syaoran was in.

"He's past level 6 already." Replied the Sub-commander. "With the new record of 1:05 min. Beaten your old record about 20 seconds."

"Really? Hmm…" Said Touya, stroking his chin.

Mark then turned to the girls. "And how about you're training Sakura? Improve?"

"Even more than the word improve can describe that. Now, she beat me 2 out of 5." Said Meirin.

"2 out of 5!? From you?" Exclaimed Mark. "Wow! That's not bad at all."

"Yeah! And I got it all with my camera!" Tomoyo's eyes sparking as she brought her V.D.O. camera up.

"Well…, it's just a fluke." Said Sakura, stammered.

"What are you talking about? There's no fluke against Meirin. And you just start practicing only for two weeks. You must have some kind of gift within you. " 

"Yeah. You should be proud of that because there's no one except Commander that can beat me in hand-to-hand combat training " Added Meirin. 

Sakura was about to say something but interrupted by the sound from the speaker.

"LEVEL 7 CLEARED. RECORD TIME 3:27 MINUITS"

"He cleared level 7 already!" Exclaimed Mark, surprised.

"Really?"

"Let me see!"

The girls approach the control room's window, wanted to see what happen inside. As the girls were busy observing the training room, Mark tapped on Touya's shoulder making him to turn around.

"Can I talked to you later?" Asked Mark.

"Of course." Replied Touya.

**************************

Mean whiled at Ganda city's airport. A private plane had landed couple of minutes ago and now the plane's door had opened and the people inside walked out. There were four of them. One was a boy around 15 years old. He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes with eyeglasses on his face. Walked behind him was a woman, her long brown hair tossed by the wind. The others two had walked out of the plane at the same time. One was a woman with a long red hair and ruby red eyes, She's in a red dress. Walked by her side was a man. He had short gray hair with eyeglasses on his face. On their shoulder were two stuff toys (?) On the gray hair's man shoulder was a yellow teddy bear with two tiny wings and the other was on the red hair woman's shoulder. This one was more like a black cat with butter fly wings on it's back. Strangely, those stuff animal's tails were looked like it moved once in a whiled.

"Owwwww…. That was a real long flight. All my muscle was ached right now" Said the red hair woman whiled twisted her body to relief from the muscle strain caused by sitting in the plain for several hours. 

"That's because your body was not used to the long trip, Nakuru." Said the gray hair man.

"Yeah..right. I'm not the go-out type like you, Yukito." Replied the red hair woman.

The brown hair woman grinned at the two behinds her then turned to the boy in front of her. "We're here now. What are we going to do next, Eriol?"

"First, we'll go into the city looking for where we're gonna stay in. Then we start searching for their place." Said the boy.

"Have it your way." Replied the brown hair woman then turn to the people behind her. "Ok you guys. We're going to town."

"Alright." Replied both of them in unison. Then Nakuru turned to the stuff toy on her shoulder. "Stay perfectly still while we're in the city, ok?" The stuff animal seems like it gave her a little nod. Then she turned to the other stuff toy on Yukito's shoulder. "And you too. If you make any trouble I'll stuff you in my bag and won't let you out until we get to the hotel. Get it?" There was a scowl came out from the stuff toy before it gave her a little nod as well.

"Good." 

**************************

Syaoran walked out from the bathroom with a towel cover his lower. He opened the locker to get his stuff but before he could put on his cloth the changing room's door was pushed open. It was Sakura.

"Syaoran are you free for this………." Sakura was about to finished her sentence but was cut by what she saw before her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." She screamed whiled cover her eyes with her palm whiled Syaoran quickly hide behind the locker. Their faces look like nothing but a rotten tomato.

"Wha-What is it, Sakura? Why don't you knock the door first before you come in? Asked Syaoran, stammered. Still blushing furiously

"Sor-Sorry. I thought you're finished. So I'm….." Replied Sakura, turned her back to him.

"Alright, I got it." Said Syaoran then asked her again. " What do you want to asked me anyway?"

"I just want to ask you that are you free this afternoon? Because Meirin, Tomoyo and I were thinking about go shopping in the cities so I decide to ask you if you may want to go with us." Replied Sakura.

"Ok, I'll go with you but now would you please excuse me for a minute so I could put on my cloth. Said Syaoran from where he's hiding.

"Ok, then I'll wait for you out side." Replied Sakura as she slowly opened the door and walked out quietly.

As he saw that Sakura was leaving. Syaoan make a sign in relief. "She's never change." Then he started putting on his cloth.

**************************

In Touya's office, where's Touya and Mark were discussed. 

"Did you hear something?" Asked Touya.

"What?" 

"I think I heard someone screaming but it now stopped."

"I didn't hear anything?" Said Mark.

"I might be just thinking. Anyway, what did you say? Before I interrupted you."

"I said I have a bad feeling about what happen lately." Replied Mark. 

"What is it?" Asked Touya.

"You know, like what you told me about someone in high rank military had planed up against the Emperor. Are you sure about that?"

"I heard it with my own ears. From a guy who claimed to be an Emperor's head bodyguard." Replied Touya

"Because since then, the military had act strangely. It was too quiet, no movement at all, like they waiting for something."

"Yeah. That was really strange." Add Touya.

"I think that something big was about to happen but I don't know how big is it." Said Mark, his face was serious.

**************************

At the same time. There was a speeder landed on an empty field outside Ganda city. There were group of men dress in all black came down from it. The one who seems to be the leader had long black hair, which he tied it in to a horsetail at the back of his head. They stood there watching the city for a whiled before they start walking to the city.

To be continued next chapter.

Author's note.

Sorry for being late, all my dear reader. I had cough cold and have a fever so I have to wait until I get well enough so I could continue writing this story. From the next chapter on this story will start to get into action after I used the last few chapters to prepare. For this chapter I had to rewrite almost all of it because the first version of it was not too good so I decide to rewrite it. And, like I said every single time I write my Author's note. Please Review! I really need it.!!


	11. Chapter11Unexpected guest

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 11

"This one was so cute!"

"Hey! Take a look at this one! Is it suits with me?"

Syaoran,Sakura,Tomoyo,Meirin and Touya walked along the crowed street of Ganda City. The girls were so excited as they walked around the street, looking for goods and products that were stored all over the street.

"They're so excited. Huh?" Said Syaoran, looking at the girls.

"Let them do what they want. They had been stuck in the base for weeks." Replied Touya.

"Actually, I ever thought that you would agreed to come with us when they asked you." Said Syaoran, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, I'm free at the time and I want to go check up with our agent in the city too." Said Touya, lower his voice to almost whisper, just for Syaoran's ear only.

"Agent?" Replied Syaoran, a little confused on his face as he too lower his voice.

"Yes, since we're live in this city. It's obvious that we would have someone to look up for the things that happen in the city for us."

"I see. And where do we find them. There must be many of them right?"

"Yeah. I met five of them already." 

Syaoran's widen in surprised as he heard that. "But I haven't seen you talked to anyone but us since we went out from the base!?"

"That's the idea. We' don't want anybody to know about us so we used the secret code to communicated to the agents that we have like hand sign, nod, raise the eye brows, blinking, etc. With these code we can communicate with out even to say a word to each other. For an example, like if they raised they're left eye brow that's mean they don't have anything important to tell us. But if they raise they're right eye brow that means they have an important thing to tell us and we will go to the place that we assign to get the detail of that story."

"I see." Whispered Syaoran, amazed by the new information he just got.

Their conversation was interrupted by a call from the green eye girl.

"Syaoran!" Bawled Sakura whiled jogged to where Syaoran and Touya were talking.

"What is it Sakura?" Asked Syaoran.

"I found a shop that sale the equipment for plane, I think you might want to take a look at it." 

"Really?" Replied Syaoran his eye widens in delighted. "Where is it? Can you lead me to that shop?"

"Of course. You just follow me and I will lead you there." Said Sakura then turned to Touya. "Are you gonna come with us? There might be something that you interested too." 

"Thanks for asking me but I think I want to walked around here some more. I will catch you guys later."

"Alright, the shop we're going to is on the next block, second to the left."

"I got it." Touya gave her a warm smiled as he replied.

Sakura smiled back at him then grabbed Syaoran's arm as the two teens began to walk off.

"Why you seems to be so fond with him lately? I saw you hanging around with quiet often." Asked Syaoran.

"Well, may be because when I'm with him I feel warm and safe. And the other thing is…." She paused as she smiled to herself. "I feel familiar to him like I knew him long ago. I don't know why either."

Syaoran frown a little as he heard what the girl said. He tried to hide it but Sakura already saw it. She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's just think of him as my brother. You don't have to be jealous for that." 

"I'm not jealous!" Syaoran retorted, turned away from her, his face reddens as he blushed a little. 

Sakura giggled as she slip her arm around his and began to walked together.

Back there, Touya looked after the young couple as they walked away. More time I spend with her more her remind me about my sister. I wonder if she's really my sister, how good it's gonna be. Touya stopped his thinking as he walked into the near by alley where's less people than the main road. He walked deep into the alley until he sure that there's nobody around, he stopped. "You're better showed yourself, I heard you a mile away." 

A footstep makes itself heard from behind him. "I'm glad that your sense is still good as it was, Touya."

Touya startled as he realized that the voiced sound familiar to him. He quickly turned back to face the owner of the voice. It was a man with the long black hair, which he tied it in to a horsetail at the back of his head. He dressed all black. His hands also wearing the black glove. He seems to be in mid-20 at most. 

"You!?" 

"What's the matter Touya? You're not happy to see your old friend again?" Said the man, with a mocking grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I have some business to do here but don't worry it has noting to do with you unless you get yourself into it so I want you to stay out of it for the good of both of us."

"What is that "business" you're talking about?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And if I'm not follow you "warning" what're you gonna do? " Asked Touya looked into the man's eyes whiled reaching for the gun he kept in his pocket.

As he knew what Touya was thinking the man jumped up to the balcony of the near by building and jump up again sending himself to the roof of the building. "I have no intend to fight with you now, but I want you do as I said for your own good."

"What is your business here?" Shouted Touya. "Answer me Li Shengron!!"

"You will find out sooner or later." Replied the man as he walked out of Touya's sight, leaving Touya alone in that empty alley.

To be continue next chapter.

"Li Shengron"!? I will explain this later but what I can tell you for now is he has an important role later in this story. This chapter came out late due to my writer's block problem. I hope next chapter will come out soon by next week (I hope) Please give me a review to let me know what's you thinking and what do you want me to do in this story and I will do it if I can. 


	12. Chapter12Switching the bag!

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 12

Li Shengron stood on top of a building, looking down to the crowed street below. He seems to thinking something to himself. His thought was interrupted as a foot step sound make itself heard. He turned around to saw a man dressed all black which similar to him walking up to him. 

"We're found them sir." The man in black reported. 

"Good. Then lead me to them." Said Shengron as he turned back and walked followed the man in black.

*******************

Touya ran through the street to the store that Sakura had told him that they will go. As he saw the shop ahead he saw the kids stood in front of the store. But there's something wrong, there were only three of them. Only Syaoran,Tomoyo and Meirin. Where's Sakura? 

"Oh there he is." Meirin pointed at Touya as she saw him running to where they're standing.

Without even to stop for panting Touya quickly asked the three remaining kid. "Where's Sakura?"

"What is it? You're seems so panic. What's wrong?" Asked Syaoran.

"Answer me first! Where is she?"

"She said she wants to go to the toilet, she had gone for a while." Said Tomoyo, looked at Touya worried as she suspected from his voice that something was wrong.

"What's happening chief? Is there something wrong?" Asked Meirin walked up to him.

"We'll wait till Sakura come back and we will head back to our base right away. It's not safe to be out here anymore." 

*******************

At the same time not far from where Touya and the children were talking. A group of people was walking along the crowed street of Ganda cities. 

"This city was so crowed. I see all kind of people from all over the world here." Said Nakuru whiled putting a candy in to her mouth.

"Of course it is." whispered Suppi who's on Nakurru's shoulder pretended that he's really a stuff animal. "This city is the #1 trade city of the Empire. Sure it had people from all over the world who come to trade and shopping here."

"I know that." Replied Nakuru, making a face that makes their companion who walked behind them chuckled.

Then, there a sound came out from Nakuru's bag like something moving inside it. 

"_Let me out the here_." Said a voice, which came out from the bag.

"No way. I had told you to stay still but you disobeyed that and stole my candy, so you stay in there and gurad the things inside for us." Said Nakuru, patting the bag which making a scowl came out of it.

"Enough, all of you. We still have the place to go." Said Eriol making the guardians to stop argued to each other.

On the top of a building not too distance. Shengron and half a dozen of men in black had spied them. 

"There they are." Li Shengron grinned satisfying.

"What do we gonna do, sir?" Asked a man in black.

"We'll wait till the right time to come. It's too danger to do anything whiled they're altogether."

"Yes sir." Replied the men in black as they continued followed the group.

At the same time in a local restroom, Sakura was finished washing her hand. She wiped her hand dry and grabbed her new bag which she just bought it that day then walked out of the restroom. Suddenly she bumped to a person making her fell to the ground her bag slipped away from her hand. She looked up and saw that the person she's bump into was a beautiful red hair woman. She's too fell to the ground and still rubbing her hip which seems to be the part that hit the ground. Behind her was a bunch of people who seems to be her friend. A man with gray hair who also wearing an eyeglasses. A stunning beautiful woman who had the long brown hair. And the last one was a boy around her age. He had dark blue hair and also wearing eyeglasses.

"Are you alright?" Asked the boy whiled helped her up to her feet.

"I'm alright. Thank you. But your friend." Sakura gave Nakuru a worried look then bowed at her. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm fine." Said the red hair woman. "And it's not your fault. It's just an accident."

Sakura signed in relief then grabbed her bag and turned to the group again. "Um….I have to go now but I'm want to apologize you again for what I did to you."

"I told you, it's nothing." Said Nakuru, smiling.

Sakura smiled back then bowed them again and started to jogged of, leaving the group behind but there's something that she's didn't realized. There was a bag, which looked exactly the same as the one she took it with her lied on the street floor and after she's out of the eye sight Nakuru took it up from the street.

"Well, it's an interesting encounter, isn't it. I think I kinda like that girl." Said Nakuru still looked at the direction that Sakura had gone.

"She's good" Add Yukito, held Suppi who's fall of from Nakuru's shoulder and he catch him before he fall to the ground.

Kaho pointed at the bag in Nakuru's hand. "I think you better check up Kero. I think he's taking a bad fall on that incident."

"Oh, yeah. I'm almost forgot about him." Said Nakuru as she opened the bag.

"Huh!?" 

*******************

"Sir, there's something strange happen."

Li Shengron turned to one of his men who held a machine in his hand. "What is it?"

"The signal, sir. They're didn't move but the signal that came out from the "thing" is moving away from them."

"What?"

*******************

"Hoe…..I think I'm making a wrong turned. Now I have no idea where I am." Sakura looked around her a she realized that the streets and shop were not the same that she walked past when she came. "I better called everybody and asked them if they're know where am I." She's about to reach for her cell phone which she hung it on her waist then suddenly she felt something's moving inside her bag. "Huh?" She went to a near by alley then opened the bag and looked inside it. She found lots of stuff that she didn't even remembered that she bought it. A bunch of make-up thing, a strange looking book that had a picture of a lion-like creature on its cover and an orange stuff animal which she think that she saw it move a little. "Oh god. This is not my bag, I must had switch the bag with those people." Then she looked back at the thing inside the bag and she saw something stuck out from that book. She took the book out of the bag then opened it. Inside that book was a set of cards that she never seen before in her life. It's similar to Tarot's card but the picture on it was difference. She took some of them out, there's the name at the bottom of those card.

"Windy? Arrow? Move?" 

Then suddenly she heard a voice shouted. "DON'T TOUCH IT."

She could swear that it came from that stuff animal.

To be continued next chapter.

Sakura,Kero and Clow card. All the begin element of the CCS were now together. Let's see how am I gonna mess this story next. And as I asked from you all these time in every chapter. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW. I'M REALLY NEED IT!


	13. Chapter13A fight for the bag

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 13

Keroberus slowly woke up from unconscious. The last thing he remembered was he got stuck in Nakuru's bag suddenly everything turned upside down then went black. When he woke up he saw an unfamiliar in front of him. A girl with a pair of beautiful green eyes was staring at him curiously. At that time he's still half awoke so he didn't do anything but then he saw her picked up something from the bag. Something that he soon remembered how important it was. Without thinking, he shouted at the girl. "DON'T TOUCH IT." She turned her attention back to him as she heard that. Now she's staring at him curiously. O…….OH He soon realized that he had made a big bad move.

*******************

Sakura stared at the "orange stuff toy" which she could swore that she heard it shouted at her. She picked it up, examine it, to see is it has some kind of speaker or something that can make the sound out of it. Whiled she examined it, she didn't know that the stuff toy in her hand was try his best not to make any sound, no matter how much tickle he was. Suddenly the cell phone on her waist had ringed up. She put the stuff toy down (didn't realized the quiet sound of relief coming out it) and picked up the cell phone.

"Hello."

"Sakura-chan. Where are you? Is there anything happen?" It was Tomoyo's voiced that came out from the speaker.

"Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry, but now I think I'm lost. I didn't even know where I am." 

At the other end, everyone almost gasp as they heard that. They exchanged glance at each other, thinking what are they going to do. Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes widen as she had an idea pop up in her mind. 

"Sakura-chan, please don't hang up the phone. I've got an idea." Said Tomoyo as she handed the phone to Syaoran then opened her handbag looked for something inside it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Meirin confused.

As if to answer the question Tomoyo grinned as she took something out of the bag. It was a laptop. She quickly turned it on and started typing something into the computer. Seconds later, an image showed up on the screen. It's look like some kind of latticework, which has a flicker spot on a side of the screen.

"This is?" Whispered Touya as he peered out to the screen along with the others.

"This is the program that Mark-san gave to me. It can tracked down all kind of signal we want and located its origin on the computer screen and……." Tomoyo then type some more command into her computer then suddenly new image had appeared on top of the latticework. "If we loaded the city map and place it on top of it we can located the exact place where the signal had came from which in this case is where Sakura-chan is right now."

"Good. We're all go to her. Said Touya then turned to Syaoran. "Tell Sakura not to hang up the phone and tell her we'll be there in a minuet."

"Alright." Replied Syaoran.

*******************

"Ok. I'll wait for you guys here." Said Sakura then she decided to make them find her easier by walked to the main street.

Meanwhile in her bag Kero was still tried to figured out what is he gonna do. "Geez. I stuck here with the strange girl and don't know where I am." *signed….* "What could be worse?" 

Suddenly he fell backward as the girl halted. He peered out of the bag to figure out why she stopped. In front of Sakura was the alley's entrance and before that was couple of the men dress all black. One of them who stood in the front had long black hair. It's Shengron. He stared directly at Sakura then diverted to the bag in her hand. As she suspected something abnormal she decided to turned back and go the other way but when she turned back she found two more of them at the other side. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked Sakura whiled prepared herself to fighting stance for anything that might happen. 

"Are you sure that the signal came from that girl? Asked Shengron to one of his crew.

"Yes, sir. The signal came right from the bag in her hand." Replied a man in black who held some kind of machine in his hand.

Shengron then turned to Sakura. "We're sorry for scare you like this, young lady. But it seems that you have the thing that we want inside that bag. So I want you to give it to us and there will be no harm to you at all."

Sakura looked down at the bag in her hand then looked up at the man. "Why you want this? It's not your." 

"It's not my duty to answer your question. If you don't give it to us we'll have to do it the hard way. Shenron then signaled to his man behind Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura felt someone was behind her. She turned back to saw that it was a man in black who's stood behind her minuet ago. As she saw him reached for the bag in her hand. She grabbed his hand and twisted it making him fell forward, she then grabbed his arm and threw him down to the ground. It was a technique that she learned from Meirin when they're practiced together. Then she felt something odd from the man she just threw to the ground. His arm was so hard. Like metal!? 

Shengron looked at the girl in front of him with amazed eyes. He never expected that a girl like that could do something like throwing his man to the ground. He then clasped his hand. "Very well, little lady. Looks like I had underestimated you. I think I should do something more than that to take that bag away from you." 

As he finished the sentence, the rest of the men in blacked were walked up to her. Sakura leaned her back against the wall as she took on her fighting stance. 

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

A voice makes itself as Sakura saw something came out of her bag. It was the orange stuff toy that she looked at it moments ago. She then realized that it's not to be the stuff toy at all as she saw it floated in front of her. 

"You used seven men to get only one girl? I CAN'Y STAND THIIS THING ANYMORE!" Shouted Kero as he suddenly grew bigger to a lion like creatures with large bird like wing on his bag. He roared at the group of the men in black that surrounded him make them took a step backward. 

Sakura been stunned by what happen before her but strange she didn't fear the beast before her at all. It's like something inside had told her that this creature was not her enemy.

Keroberus turned his head to Sakura. "I'll take care of these scum. You just stayed there and look after the bag for me. Can you do that?" Sakura nodded to the mighty beast making him smiled in satisfaction. He's then turned his attention back to the men in black. "Now, let's dance!" He roared as he jumped toward the enemy.

Sakura looked after the beast, not realized that her cell phone was lied broken on the ground as it fell down from her hand when she fight the man moments ago. 

*******************

Back at the group of Syaoran,Touya,Meirin and Tomoyo. As they followed the signal of Sakura's cell phone suddenly the flicker spot that was located the signal was disappeared making Tomoyo gasped in surprised.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Asked Meirin as she saw the confused look on Tomoyo's face.

"The signal from Sakura-chan's cell phone is disappeared." Replied Tomoyo as she type on her laptop tried to figured out what's going on.

Syaoran then held the cell phone to his ear. "The line was cut, and I can't call her. It said it's out of service." 

As he heard that Touya turned to Tomoyo. "Can you tell where's the signal came from before it's disappear?" 

"Yes, the last place that the signaled had come from was in the small alley three blocks away to the north."

"Alright. Let's go." Said Touya as he's started to lead but was stopped as he saw Syaoran didn't follow. "What are you doing? We don't have much time, come on!"

"I know." Replied Syaoran. But I think to get through those crowed was not the good idea if we want to get to her as quickly as possible." 

"And what is your plan?" Asked Touya 

"I'll use the short cut." Said Syaoran as he looked up at the building before him. Then without saying anything he jumped up to the balcony of the building and jumped up again sending himself to the top of the building.

Everyone was speechless by what they just saw. 

"How can he do that?" Murmured Meirin as she looked after Syaoran before he out of sight. 

Touya then broke up the silent. "There's no time for us to stand here like a crazy people. Let's go!" That was make Meirin and Tomoyo came back to conscious and started to follow him. But in Touya's mind there's a though that keep repeat in his head. That movement. It couldn't be.

To be continued next chapter.

Author's note.

The story was now gets into action. Let's see what's gonna happen next in this story so please stay with me ok? And as I asked from you every single time I post the new chapter up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter14Arrive just in time!

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp. I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

**Two Heart Combine**

By Net

Chapter 14

Keroberus jumped toward one of his adversary and hit him with his paw sending the man flew backward and hit the wall. When he's about to go after him that man he saw another man in black came from the left. That man held a hand up ready to strike it down on the mighty beast's head. As he saw that Keroberus quickly dodged out of the way making the man hit the concrete floor instead. The impact was shattered the floor making it cracked open. Keroberus was amazed by what he saw. That was not what the ordinary man capable to! Who are they!?

Meanwhile, Sakura, who watched the battle was almost stunned by the event before her.A stuff toy which had turned into a huge beast and a bunch of men in black who could break the concrete floor with bare hand. What will happen next? Then she suspect something was wrong. There're only 6 of the men in black that battled the beast. Where's the leader's one? Suddenly, she felt something. It was her ability that she knew she has it since she was 7, sometime she could sense when something was going to happen and after years of practice she can control it. Now she can control it to operate only when she wants to and at that time she can know exactly what's going to happen in the next few seconds. But sometime even she didn't want to this ability will operate when the danger was going to happen to her or her friend and now that feeling had came up, make her aware that something was going to happen. She looked up and saw a dark figure came down from above. It was Shengron.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S ABOVE YOU!" Sakura shouted to the beast making him turned his head up to see the man came down at him. 

"Oh shoot!" Muttered Keroberus as he dodged the attacked, suddenly he felt sharp pain on his chest and when he looked down at it there was a deep long cut on his chest. "How could it?! I didn't see any weapon in his hand!?"

Shengron looked at Keroberus like predator look at its prey. "That was one deep cut. Now, you can't move around as good as before."

Keroberus struggled to stand up but before he could stand up a man in black kicked him in the stomach making him flew up against the wall.

Saw that the beast was no longer a threat, Shengron then turned his attention back to Sakura who's now leaning her back against the wall whiled gripped on the bag. 

"I think it's time for you to give the bag to us, young lady." Said Shengron as he walked up at Sakura.

"No way!" Replied Sakura.

"Don't make me do the thing that I don't want to. Give me the bag now or I will have to used the hard thing on you." 

As the answer, Sakura put on the bag's strap securely over her head and shoulder and reach her hand to her back and pulled something out from the back of her belt. It was like a short metal tube. It's around one foot long and it has three buttons on the middle of it. Sakura then press the green button then suddenly the tube grew longer into a rod about 1 meter long. Sakura gripped on the rod and held it in front of her. 

As he saw Sakura's reaction, Shengron signed deeply to himself. "If that was your answer there's no need to talk anymore." 

As Shengron finished his sentence. Two of the man in black walked up then they charged at Sakura full speed but what they didn't know is Sakura was ready for their attacked. By using her ability she could know how they're gonna attacked and already have the offensive move in her mind. She duck the first man's blow and hit him in the jaw with her rod. Then as the second one approach her from behind she pointed the end of the rod at him then push the blue button on the rod. Suddenly the rod grew longer with incredible speed and hit the man right on his chest and pushed him back against the wall. 

As they saw that two of their friend were down the rest of the remain men in black were about to go at Sakura but they were stopped as Shengron reached out his arm and stopped them. 

"Let me deal with her myself." Said Shengron as he walked up to Sakura. "You must have some kind of special ability right? I saw you duck their attacked even before they did it. Actually it was not that strange thing to say. According from the report that taken from global population, they had said that 10% of the children that was born after the "Great War" were had the special ability from the day they were born. You're one of them right?

Sakura didn't answer him. She concentrated all of her attention on his movement. 

"It's fine if you don't want to answer me but I want to tell you one thing. Your ability was no used on me."

Sakura's eyes wide as suddenly, Shengron vision had flicked into a blur shadow and vanished. And before she could react, he's appeared right before her and pinned her to the wall with his forearm.

Shengron grinned. "Even you can know what I'm going to do but your reaction was not fast enough to block my full speed."

Sakura tried to squirm but Shengron was too strong. 

"It's no good to resist, now give me the bag." Shengron reached out his other hand to the bag. 

Saw that the man was going to get the bag and the thing inside it. Keroberus gritted his teeth whiled he struggled to stand up but was cut of by another blow on his side by one of the men in black.

That was made Shengron divert his attention to the beast. "You had been enough trouble for us guardian beast, I think I should finished you off one and for all." He then signaled to one of his crew. That man took a pistol from his coat and pointed to Keroberus's head.

"NO!" Screamed Sakura as she knew what's going to happen to the creature. 

The man in black was about to pulled the trigger but suddenly a flashed had came down from above and split second later the man's hand which was carried the pistol has dropped to the floor. 

Sakura saw something had stabbed to the ground near that man, she quickly realized that it is a lightsaber!

Everyone looked up and saw that on the top of the building stood a boy with amber hair. His eyes looked down at each of them and stopped at the green eye girl who had pinned to the wall by a man with long horsetail hair. He leaped down from the roof 's top and go at the man who moments before had his hand cut off and kicked him in the jaw making him fell to the floor. 

"Syaoran!" Exclaimed the green eye girl as she saw who he is.

Syaoran picked up his light saber from the ground and deactivated it then looked at the group of men in black before him. 

"I don't know what's going on here but I want you to take your hand of her right now." Said Syaoran with dead serious tone in his voice as he glared at Shengron who held Sakura to the wall with his forearm. 

Shengron gave the new comer the observing look then turned to the girl. "I guess that was your boyfriend, right?" 

That sentence made Sakura blushed, her face turned red. 

Shengron then turned his attention back to the boy. "Take it easy boy, I have some business with your girlfriend. It won't take long. Could you just stand there and be quiet?"

"I said……" Syaoran took a step forward. "GET YOUR HAND OF HER!" 

"Look out!" Shouted Keroberus who's now lied next to Syaoran foot making him turned around to saw that the man he just kicked down was behind him. Syaoran looked the man's arm that had been cut-off moments ago and saw something odd at that arm. There's no blood came out of the wound and instead of blood he saw wired and the spark of the electricity came out. His arm was made from mechanical. Syaoran stopped his thought and ducked the man's blow and gave him the roundhouse kick to the temple making him fell to the floor once more. Syaoran then dashed out from where he stood and leap to the air with an incredible speed toward Shengron who now let go of Sakura and put on the fighting stance. Syaoran punched his right fist out, aimed at Shengron face but Shengron was already prepared for that. He blocked the blow with his left hand then gave Syaoran him a blow in his rib. Syaoran gritted his teeth as the pain run through his body and kicked his left leg out. Shengron saw that surprised attacked and barely ducked the kick but it stills scratch his face, making trail of blood came out.

Syaoran flipped his body over and land on his feet then activated his light saber and swung it at Shengron making him jumped backward to avoid the attacked. 

As Shengron had moved out, Sakura quickly ran to Syaoran's side. 

"Sakura. Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. How about you?" Sakura lookeds at Syaoran as he hold his rib where's Shengron had punched him moments ago.

"I think one of me rib was cracked but I think it's fine for a moments." Said Syaoran whiled gritted his teeth tried to stand the pain.

They then turned at Shengron who's now looked direct at them with a dead glared. 

"We had spend too much time with this. I think we have to end it right now!" Said Shengron as he started walking at them whiled his crew had walked up to joined him as well. Suddenly there's a loud thud sound came out from behind making them turned back and saw two of them had fell face down on the ground and there're three figures stood there. It's Touya, Tomoyo and Meirin.

"Touya." Said Shengron as he saw that's the new comer is. His voice was more serious than before.

"Shengron." Said Touya with the serious tone in his voice.

To be continue next chapter

Author's note:

Whew…… This chapter was full with fighting scene. I was fun to write it but it took me a lot of energy doing it. Sorry for all of my dear reader that this chapter is a cliffhanger again. But I can't do anything about that. I will write the next one as soon as I could so please stay with me OK? Thank you for all the review you guys had gave me. It's the thing that makes me go on with this story and I appreciate that. So, please give me the review I really want it.


	15. Chapter15Meeting

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story 

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story 

  
  
**Two Heart Combine**

  
  
By Net 

Grammar checking by Lioness  
  
Chapter 15   
  
With two girls by his side, Touya stood at the entrance of the alley. He saw a group of men in black and a lion like beast with large bird wings that was crumbled on the floor. He also saw a green eyed girl and amber eyed boy who he was there for. Then his eyes stopped at a man with the dark long hair who stared back at him.   
  
"I thought I had told you to stay out of my business," said Shengron, with a serious expression on his face.   
  
"I know." Replied Touya.   
  
"Then why?"   
  
"The reason I came here was them." Touya pointed at Sakura and Syaoran. "I want you to give them back to me."   
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at Touya and Shengron with a confused look on their face. They know each other?   
  
"And if I don't give them to you, what are you gonna do?"   
  
"Then you will have to deal with me"   
  
Touya took a step forward when suddenly one of the men in black charged at him. Touya simply dodged and grabbed him by the head and squeezed it, making the man squeal in pain. Touya then bashed the man's head into a brick wall.   
  
Tomoyo grasped at what she had seen while Meirin was speechless. It was not quite often she saw her commander acting this way.   
  
"This is the last time I'm gonna say this, Shengron," Touya released his grip on the man's head letting him fall to the floor. "Give them back to me."   
  
When he heard that, Shengron grinned and started walking toward Touya. Then suddenly he heard something from behind him. Instinctively, he quickly kneeled down just in time as a whip came from behind, missing his head by only a few inches.   
  
Keroberus, who was crumbled on the floor, looked at the direction where the whip had come from. "Finally."   
  
On the other side of the alley stood two figures. One was a woman with a long red hair and ruby red eyes. She had a whip in her right hand. The other figure was a man with a short gray hair. He wore eyeglasses on his face.   
  
Shengron quickly jumped back on his feet and glared at the new comers while the others was stunned by the change of the situation. Seeing the opportunity, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and ran toward Touya and the others. But the pain in his rib prevented him from running at his full speed.   
  
As he saw that the children were getting away. Shengron reached his hand out for the bag, but before he could grab it, his hand was hit by a large figure that came down from above. Shengron took a step back and look at the black figure.   
  
It stood on four legs and it's color was black like the night. On it's back was a pair of large butterfly wings. The being was stood in front of Shengron blocking him from the children.   
  
When they saw the beast blocking Shengron, Syaoran and Sakura started running toward their friends. They passed by the stunned men in black and got to their friend.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Exclaimed Tomoyo and Meirin in delight as their friends were now with them.   
  
"Are you two alright?" asked Touya looking at the two children for any injures they might have.   
  
"I'm fine," replied Sakura who only have a few bruises, "but Syaoran got hit in his ribs."   
  
"It still hurts but I don't think it's broken," said Syaoran while clenching his injured rib. He then turned his head and look at the people behind them. "Who are they? It seems like you know that man quite well."   
  
"I will tell you later. I think the situation is not safe enough for us to talk," replied Touya.   
  
Back to the fighting scene. Three of the guardians surrounded Shengron and his men.   
  
"Looks like you had some fun with our friend," Nakuru held her whip up and stepped forward.   
  
"Now lets play with us." Spinel roared.   
  
"We'll find out who you guys are." Yukito walked up besides Nakuru.   
  
Shengron looked at his enemy then diverted his gaze to the children who were now secured by Touya.   
  
"This is getting out of hand," said one of the men in black. "What are we going to do sir?"   
  
Shengron shrugged. "I think we'll have to leave for now."   
  
"Do you think we're gonna let you go that easily?" asked Yukito, reaching for his weapon inside his jacket.   
  
"Of course." Suddenly flash came from Shengron's body and it covered him and all of his men.   
  
"What the…?" muttered Keroberus as he covered his eye from the bright light.   
  
The light grew brighter by the second when suddenly it's subdued but Shengron and all of his men had disappeared.   
  
"What's happening? Where are they?" Nakuru looked around, confused.   
  
"I think he used the transmitting machine. They're more well prepared than we've expected," said Yukito, and walked to Keroberus who still lying on the floor. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Next time, why don't you wait until I died before you come?" mutter Keroberus.   
  
Chuckled "If you're still talking like that, your condition must not be that bad. You better change back to your normal form. It will be easier to take you with us."   
  
"OK," said Keroberus as he changed back to his tiny little form. Yukito picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.   
  
Sakura looked at the people when she suddenly realized who they were. "They're……"   
  
"You know them?" asked Meirin.   
  
"Not really. I bumped into them when I was looking for you guys and I accidentally switched my bag with that woman." She pointed at Nakuru who's also staring at her. "And those men were after me for something inside this bag."   
  
Hearing that, Touya stood up and walked toward the guardian with full alert then stopped when he was 5 meters away from them.   
  
"I want to know who you all are. And why those men want your stuff so badly."   
  
The guardian looked at each other for a moment but before they say anything a smooth voice came from behind them.   
  
"Let me explain it for you."   
  
Everyone looked at the owner of the voice. It was a boy around 14-15 years old. He had dark blue hair and was wearing glasses. Standing beside him was a beautiful woman who had long brown hair.   
  
"You must be Kinomoto Touya-san. Nice to meet you," said the boy, smiling.   
  
"Who are you, kid?" asked Touya warily. "And how do you know my name?"   
  
"My name is Eriol. The second Emperor of the Empire and these people in front of you are my personal bodyguards." Eriol introduced himself. His tone was so smoothed and relaxed, like it wasn't a big deal at all.   
  
However, for the people who just heard him, they could hardly say a word. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Merin were stunned by what they just heard. Touya, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep his expression inside but he his surprise still showed through. It took him a moment before he could say anything.   
  
He took a deep breath then asked. "Do you have any proof?"   
  
Eriol smiled as he took something out from his pocket. It was a pendant, which had a symbol on it. The symbol of the Sun and a smaller moon on its side. The symbol that only the Emperor could use it.   
  
"I'm here to meet you."   
  
To be continued.   
  
Hello everybody. I know this chapter was short *sign* but I promise to make the next one longer. Finally the cast are all together. Why Eriol does wants to meet Touya? Why does Shengron wants the card so badly? I will explain it later. Thank you for all the review that you guys/gals gave me. And I want to hear from you some more. And I'm apologized to you for my poor grammar. I can't really help with that. English is only my second language. So if you saw anything about my grammar that wasn't right, please just ignored it or tell me if it really bad and I will try to fix it. And as I always said to you. Please give me your reviews. It's really the thing that gave me strength to go on with the story.   
  



	16. Chapter16The day of history

Disclaimer : CCS belongs to Clamp, I'm do not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't m

Disclaimer : CCS belongs to Clamp, I'm do not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't make any money from this story.   
  


Two Heart Combine

  
  
By Net

Grammar checking by Lioness  
Chapter 16   
  
The roaring sound make itself heard as a hovercraft flew above the crowded street of Ganda city. Inside it Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, and Meirin were sitting on their seat looking at the people sitting across from them especially the dark blue hair boy who smiled at them.   
"Do you have a problem?" Eriol smiled warmly at the group as he asked.   
"Yes, we do," replied Syaoran. "Half an hour ago we almost got kill by a bunch of guy who wanted your stuff. Then, you show up and introduced yourself as the Emperor and right now we're sitting in a military hovercraft that you called to pick us up without knowing where you are gonna take us. If that's not a problem, I can't see anything in the world that is a problem."   
"I get your point."   
"Err…Can I asked you something?" Tomoyo questioned.   
"Sure you can," replied Eriol.   
"Are you really the Emperor?"   
"You don't believe me?"   
"No, it's not that. But I hardly believe that the Emperor, the ruler of the world is a boy just about my age."   
"Don't be so skeptical, dear," said Nakuru, playing with her hair. "It doesn't matter if you believe him or not. He's still who he is."   
"But how can we trust you?" asked Meirin. "How can we be sure that you're not gonna do any cheap trick on us."   
Getting mad at the sentence. Kero flew up to Meirin face and yelled at her. "What do you mean by that little girl? If we want to get you we won't wait this long, we'll just do it right away."   
"And who are you? A walking, talking stuff toy? How dare you yell at me in my face." Meirin grabbed Kero by his wing and shook him wildly. In return Kero bit her hand making her release her grip on him.   
"How dare you call me that, the mighty Keroberus a stuff toy."   
"And why can't I call you that? It's what you are."   
"I'm gonna shut your big mouth once and for all," said Kero as he slowly flew toward Meirin.   
"Oh yeah, then show me how good you are."   
They glared at each other, but before they could continue, they were pulled back to their seats. Kero by Nakuru and Meirin by Touya.   
"Stay still." said Touya.   
"You too." said Nakuru.   
Both Meirin and Kero couldn't do anything but to follow that order but they're still refused to look at each other. Then, Meirin felt something floating before her face. She turned to see a black thing just like Kero with butterfly wings floating before her.   
Suppy bowed to Meirin. "Please except my apologizes. My friend here has such a short temper. Please don't be mad with him for too long."   
"What did you say?" yelled Kero, and he tried to fly up at Suppy but ended up being pulled back to the seat again by Nakuru.   
"What are these two?" asked Syaoran. "I never something like these before."   
"They're the products of the cutting edge genetic technology called 'Chimera'." said Kaho. "It's the science that combines the genes of animals from difference species. These two are the best of them all. The greatest thing about them is they're as smart as a human."   
Syaoran looked at Kaho, confused. "You are…?"   
"This is Dr. Mizuki Kaho. My personal physician," said Eriol. "She's also an expert in biotechnology."   
Kaho then saw that Syaoran was clutching his rib. She walked to him. "You're hurt? Let me see."   
"No, it's ok. Really."   
"I'm a doctor and I know what I'm doing." Kaho smiled assuring at Syaoran so he couldn't do anything but to let her treat his wound.   
"Um…Excuse me," said Sakura to Yukito who's sitting across her. "Can I asked you something?"   
"Sure."   
"You guys are the Emperor's bodyguard. Is that true?"   
"Yes it's true."   
"Do you know a man name "Yue"? We met him at Grey Wolf town and he said he's the head of the Emperor's bodyguard."   
"He's my partner."   
"Really?" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Then, where is he? I want to say thank you him for saving us last time." Yukito sweat drop anime style as he tried to find the words to tell her. "Um…He doesn't like to show himself much and he's resting now but he'll come when we need him."   
"You look quiet Commander. Is there something wrong?"   
Touya looked at Eriol who's smiling at him.   
"I'm just thinking. Judging by the craft we're riding in and the direction we're headed to. I think know where you'll take us too."   
"Really? Then, tell me."   
Touya looked out the window. "We're almost there, aren't we? It's right there in front of us. The Ganda city center."   
Out side the window, stood a very large and tall building that was taller than any other building around. It was the city center. The heart of Ganda city and the destination of the hover craft that the group are in.   
****************************   
  
Outside Ganda city, where Shengron hid his cruiser.   
"So, you've fail."   
Shengron sitting in front of a monitor. On the monitor was a vision of a man but we can't see his face clearly because of the light that came from behind him but considered from his voice, he's quite old.   
"It's not my fault. How can I know that it will be much trouble like this?"   
"I don't want to hear your excuses. Do you know how important this mission is? Our future depends on those cards and we must have them no matter how."   
"I know."   
"Then go get it to me. I will send someone to help you there. You must work together and don't fail me again. Understand?"   
"Yes sir."   
The vision on the monitor became blur then faded off. Shengron turned his back on the monitor. "It's easy for you to say, you're not the one doing it."   
Then he thought about the incident he just faced, especially the two kids that Touya came to rescue.   
"Their fighting skill are good. I never know that he had spare kids like that hanging around." Then he chuckled. "Even though, I know that he always has something with children."   
****************************   
The hovercraft landed on the top of the city center. The craft's door had opened and the group walked down.   
"I had been living in this city for years, I came here sometimes but I never thought about coming here by air like this," said Meirin, looked around.   
"Hey," said Touya, drawing attention from the others. "There's someone coming."   
Walking from the roof's entrance was a girl. She had dark brown hair that hung down to about her   
shoulders. Her brown eye was bright in the sunlight.   
"Welcome to the city center your highness and all the honorable guests. My name is Sasaki Rika. The mayor has been waiting for you inside. Please followed me," said the new girl bowed and smiled sincerely to the group.   
"Thank you very much Ms. Sasaki. We'll follow you," said Eriol as he smiled back at her.   
Rika bowed again and started leading the group into the city center.   
After followed the girl for sometime, the group was lead through a large door and into a room. The plate above the door read "Meeting Room."   
Rika opened the door and lead the group in. In the room was a long meeting table that could hold more than 20 peoples. At the far end of the table was a man. He's look about in his early 30'. He had short,   
brown hair. As he saw the group enter the room, he stood up and walked to them.   
As he came before Eriol, he kneeled down and bowed his head. "Your majesty. It's been an honor to me that you have come here."   
"That's alright Mayor Terada. You may stand up now."   
The Mayor bowed again before he stood up and looked at Touya.   
"You must be Commander Kinomoto Touya. I had heard so many things about you. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Terada, indicating his hand.   
"Me too," replied Touya as he reach his hand out and to shake the Mayor's hand.   
Sakura and Syaoran was watching the activity before them, not knowing that all of them were gonna witness a meeting that history was going to remember.   
****************************   
"Major."   
Shengron turned to the man. "What is it?"   
"There's a speeder coming this way."   
Shengron came up to the bridge and saw a speeder coming their way. He took a pair of binoculars and looked at the speeder. He saw a symbol painted on it. It was a symbol of a skull with a snake coils around it.   
"Hold fire," Shengron lowered his binoculars. "They're our side."   
The speeder landed beside the cruiser. The passenger on board slowly walked down. One of them had short gold hair and blue eyes. The man walked up to the bridge where Shengron was. Shengron turned to the new comer.   
"He said he'd send someone over. But I never thought it was you. A pleasure to meet you, Colonel Hawk."   
"I had heard about your failure but don't worry. When I'm here, everything will be fine." The Colonel grinned. His grin was that of a predator when it saw its prey.   
  
To be continued in the Next chapter.   
  
Um…Many of you might get annoyed with a lot of cliffhanger I left in many chapters but I can't do anything about. Now the plot is ticking. Next Chapter will explain about Eriol's plan and why he came so far to meet Touya. So, please, stay with me to the end. About my grammar that many of you had complained about. Now I had a friend who volunteered herself to help me fix it. She is Ms. Lionness.   
Every chapter that she will help me fix. I will have her name on the top. She said she will keep the story as much like the original as possible and only correct things that need to be corrected or don't make sense at all So, I thank you her again here and please give me your reviews or send it to [x_cross@hotmail.com][1]. I may not write back to you but I promise that I will read every one.   
  
  


   [1]: http://lw3fd.law3.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=a4694e06e3f421d4f273a92c7904865b&mailto=1&to=x_cross@hotmail.com&msg=MSG993339121.34&start=22360&len=9960&src=&type=x



	17. Chapter17The Emperor's will

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn'

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story

**Two Heart Combine**

** **

By Net

Chapter 17

The group was sitting around the huge table of the city center's meeting room. They concentrated all their attention to the boy who's sitting at the head of the table. The Emperor Eriol. The ruler of the Empire. 

"Everyone must have been curious about what I'm here for." The Emperor began.

"That's right." Said Touya. "Even there're so many thing that I want to ask you but that's the thing I want to asked you the most. Why are you here?"

"That's what I want to know too, your majesty." Said Terada. "I had received the call from you a week ago and you told me that you want to meet me and Mr.Kinomoto to discuss about something that's very important but you never told me what is it."

Eriol looked at both Touya and Terada. "I want you to help me change the world."

That sentence stunned everyone. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meirin and Rika jaw dropped by what they just heard whiled Touya and Terada had the serious look on their face. 

"Could you explained the thing you just said?" Said Touya. 

Eriol smiled at him then continued. "The Empire ruled the world for over 15 years but the outcome was not pleased, so many problem had happen and after we studied it we found that it has two things that cause problem. First thing is people don't like having someone force them to the thing that they didn't want to do. And the other thing is people have the feeling that they're not belong to the Empire. Their nationality still run deep within them as many of them refused to be under Empire's rule. They had formed the rebel force to work against the Empire all over the world." Eriol looked at Touya. "Like you did."

Touya looked at Eriol coldly. "What is your point?"

"I'm thinking about the way to solved those problem. To make people think that they're not being ruled. To make them feel this is where they belong. The thing that Imperialism couldn't do. I talking about changing the way of politic. I'm talking about transformed Empire into "The World Government" " 

Everyone was jaw dropped by what they just heard. It's like they're being muted all the sudden.

"That why I want you to help me." Said Eriol Smiling.

********************************

At the same time outside the city center. 

A guard was on inspection when he was ambushed by a bunch of men in black. After they hide his body in the nearby bush they looked up at the city center.

"The signal came from here, sir." One of the men in black informed. 

"Good, then we'll go in there to get it." Said Colonel Hawk grinned.

********************************

"The World Government!?" Muttered Terada, couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Is he serious?" Whispered Sakura to Syaoran who sat next to her. 

Syaoran, on the other hand, just keep staring at Eriol like he wants to look deep inside the boy's mind, to know what's he thinking.

"Are you sure about what you just said?"

Everyone looked at the owner of that voice. It was the boy with amber eyes whose now looked at the Emperor straight into his eye.

"What's your problem?"

"Talking about changing from Empire into the world government. That's mean you will have to change almost everything of the Empire and there're gonna be many people who doesn't like the idea about losing their power they're used to have. Especially, the high rank officer. You can expect many more problems to come. So, I want to ask you again. Are you sure of what you're thinking?"

Eriol stared at Syaoran. His emotion was hard to tell. He's not frown or smile. He's just staring. Then, a smiled appeared on the Emperor's lip. "You're impressed me Syaoran-san. To answer your question let's say that I know too well that it wasn't an easy thing to do. I know that there's gonna be a long way to go which we can expect more problem that thousands time harder than we could imagine here but this is the thing that I had planned for long time and I won't stop for anything until it finished.

"And what do you want from us?" Asked Touya.

"That's the pointed that I came here for." Said Eriol. "Because if I'm gonna mess up with almost all the high rank officer of the empire. The help from the two of you was very important. For Mr.Kinomoto, you're the leader of what could say the best rebel force trooper in the world and you're gain trusted and respected from the others leader of the rebel force all over the world. And the most important is you're the most reasonable and easiest to talk to."

"You're extol me to much" Said Touya with a little grinned on his face.

"And for Mr.Terada as the mayor of the biggest trading cities in the world, you have connection with all the trade cities all over the world which you earns credits and trust from them as well as the money power. If we combine the man power from Mr.Kinomoto and the financial power from Mr.Terada we'll have enough power to converse with all the high rank officer."

"Why you have to make it so complicated why don't you just tell them and let them do it. You're the Emperor, you have the power to do it." Asked Meirin couldn't hold back her curious any more.

"I think I can answer that." Said Syaoran, looking at the Emperor. "Even you're the Emperor you still have to depend on the high rank officer because they're the people who actually runs the empire. To mess up with them especially with their right and power, it might cause the problem and it might leads to chaos within the empire and it so many innocence people, is that right?" 

"Yes." Replied Eriol. "And that's the thing that I will prevent it from happen at all course. That's why I need your commander and Mr.Terada's help."

"I have a question." Said Touya. "Why you want to do this so badly? Are you gonna have anything from doing this?"

"Let's say that this plan is what I want to do for a long time and I have my own purpose for doing this but it wasn't the point here but from what I said until now, there're noting that will be bad on your terms, doesn't it commander? Because it was your goal from the first place that to change the Empire to something better. This is your chance if you joined me."

"That's true. " Said Touya. " Then we have the agreement here. My people and I will support you for making your plan become true in the way we could but you'll have to keep in mind that don't thinking of betray us because if you do we'll make you sorry for that. You under stand?"

"You can kill me by then if I do such thing." Said Eriol smiling then he turned to Terada. "Mr. Terada, what are you going to do?"

"I had thinking of what you said and I think it will be good for me and the rest of the trade cities in the world, so your majesty, I'll join you too." Said Terada.

Eriol smiled in satisfaction, as the meeting was successful. "Now as we finished with that, now I'm gonna talk about the other reason that I came here." 

He then signaled Nakuru as she walked up to him and handed him something. It was a set of cards. 

"That was the card I found in Nakuru-san's bag." Sakura exclaimed as she realized what it is.

"Yes, and this is the reason why those men were after you." Replied Eriol, his expression became serious at the moment. 

"That's what I had been curious from the beginning." Said Touya. "Why those men were after those cards? I think it has to be some secret within, doesn't it?" 

"These card is the key to control the power that can move the world. It is the Clow card."

"Clow Card!?" Muttered Tomoyo. "Is it has something with "the Clow"? The main host computer that controlled everything in the Empire as well as the whole planet from the electricity to the military systems."

"You know well Daidouji-san then you must know about the security system that was protecting "The Clow" from outer invasion."

"Yes. I heard that because of how important it was, there're thousands of protect that will guard the Clow from anyone who wants to invade the system. I heard that there're many people who tried to hack into the system but no one ever succeed. It have to use a specific code to take down all the protect before you could entered the system." Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped as something hit her mine. Her face grew paled as she asked the question. "You means those cards are…….."

"Yes, Daidouji-san. These card is the key." Said Eriol. "And that's the reason why those renegade want it so badly."

To be continued.

Hello everybody. It took so very long to complete this chapter as I finally went out of the writer's block problem. (Actually I'm not good about talking politic.) Now you know why Eriol came to meet Touya and what is the Clow card do in this story. Please tell me what do you thinking about this story by review my fic or send them at x_cross@hotmail.com I will appreciate every review you gave me. The flame was also welcome here too because at least I know that you've read my fic. 


	18. Chapter18Counter attack

Disclaimer : The CCS is belongs to Clamp I'm not own anything but the plot and some of the characters so don't sue me, I didn't made any money from this story ****

Two Heart Combine

By Net

Chapter 18

The group was sitting around the huge listen to the Emperor.

"That was very interesting story but could you tell us how does these cards work?" Asked Touya.

Eriol turned at the commander. "The picture on these cards represents a code. We need to put all the cards into the Clow's scanner to unlock the security system. If you lost even a card the other 51 cards will be useless."

"And what if there's someone had making a copy of it?" Asked Meirin.

"All the card had made by the cutting edge technology that no one can copy it." Replied Eriol. "The real one will have the specific electrical signal came out of it. The scanner will operate only when it received the signal."

"And why don't you lock it in the safe? Why you have to carried it with you?" Asked Sakura.

"Because we suspected that the guy who want it was the one from inside. And that's mean it's not save to keep in the capitol city anymore."

"And who's the guy who wants to steal it from you?" Asked Touya. "Who's your suspect?"

"I think you know him, commander. He's the Field Marshall Kuki Mondo."

"Kuki Mondo!? That old vulture is still alive!?" Exclaimed Touya. "I should knew it from the first place! There's nobody who could come up with this such a stupid idea."

"And we think that he's the one who's behind the incident at the Gray Wolf Town too." 

"And if you know who he is, who don't you just send your troops to get him?" Asked Syaoran.

"We did, we sent the troop to investigate his base but he wasn't there as well as all of his personal squad."

"His personal squad?"

"Kuki had present a secret plan years ago. It was about to make the deformed soldier to become available again by giving them the artificial limp."

"Artificial limp? You means to make them cyborg?"

"Yes. Kuki had called this plan "Machiner Platoon". Of course this plan didn't pass the assembly but there're rumors that he's secretly doing it and make them his personal squad."

At this Sakura startled. "The men who attack me has the arm made from machine that means they are….."

Eriol nodded. "Yes, they must be the men that Kuki sent to after the cards."

Suddenly the light start to flick then completely outs. 

"What's happening?" 

"Black out?" 

Terada picked up the phone and dial an inner line number then asked. "Electrical room, what's happening?" There's no answer from the other end. 

"I think we have some uninvited guests coming." Said Touya. 

************************

"We're already cut their power supply, sir." 

"Good." Colonel Hawk talked to his crew over the radio."Now go on with your mission. Get the card and capture the Emperor. If there're anyone interfere, kill them."

"Roger." 

Colonel Hawk turned to Shengron. "You see Captain Li. It was just a piece of cake. Soon everything will done as plan."

"It better be that way." Replied Shengron. "But there're something that I still worried."

"About the Guardian? They're nothing." 

"It's not them that I worried about. It's someone else." 

************************

In front of the meeting room, a bunch of men in black approach the door. They exchange with each other then they kicked open the door and rush into the room but there's no one inside. They looked around to see is there another exit. One of them looked up and saw that the air vent was hung opened. Four of them went in to the air vent while the others rushed out of the room leaving only 3 men in the room. The three remaining men stared at the air vent not knowing that the wall behind them was slowly open up. 

__

"There're only three left. Let's go!"

Suddenly four shadows dashed out from the open wall and head toward the remaining men. One of them looked back and saw them coming but it was too late as Syaoran kicked him in the chin knocked him out cold. The second man was got kick in the leg by Meirin making him fell backward to the floor, before he could get up he got hit in the head by Sakura. As he saw both of his friends being knocked down. The last man ran to the door but before he could reach to it Touya wrapped his arm around the guy's throat choking him. After the a few seconds the last guy was stop struggled and went joined his friends in the dreamland.

The rest of the group walked out from the secret hiding place observed the work. 

"Left the air vent hung open to make them think we're leaving the room by that way and after most of them were gone you came out and knock them out. That was a great diversion plan." Said Terada as he looked at the men that lied on the floor.

"We're better tie them up first and lock them inside that stored room and don't forget to cut the control cable on their arm and leg before you tie them, ok?" Said Touya as he pulled the power cable from the arm of the man he had knock down.

"Roger." Replied the children as they did the same on the remaining men.

"You seems to know how to take them down very well. Have you ever fight them before?" Kaho walked up to Touya who's busy tied the man up.

"I fought the creeps like these many times. They cause us a lot of trouble but I had learned from those times that even they replace all the other limps with the machine. They can't replace the brain and that's how I work on them. And I also know that cutting their control cable would doing as well." 

"Impressive."

As they put the unconscious soldier inside the stored room that they were hiding before. Now the group had gathered and discussed about what are they going to do next. 

Terada put the blueprint of the building on the table. "They might already took over the whole building right now and we don't know the exact number of them. Is anyone has the idea?" 

After thinking for a second Yukito asked up. "Is this building used the central air?" 

"Yes, we have the big condenser on the roof and it will spread out to the whole building." Replied Terada as he pointed at the blueprint. 

Yukito turned to Nakuru. "Did you take the sleeping gas with you?"

"It's right here." Nakuru held up a bunch of sleeping gas can from her bag.

"Good, it should be enough." Yukito smiled in satisfaction as he saw that.

"I got it. If we can put the sleeping into the air-condition system. We could put them all to sleep without harming the other people in the building." Exclaim Sakura.

"That's right."

"But if we breath in the gas doesn't that mean we're gonna sleep too?" Asked Meirin.

"That's why we have to eat this anti-toxin drug first. It will prevent us from falling asleep." Said Nakuru as she took a bottle full of capsule up and gave it to everyone. 

"Alright. If there's nobody protested then let's go." Said Eriol as every head's out of the room.

To be continued next chapter.

Author's note : Hmm. It's been a whiled since the last time I post this story. Now I'm thinking about writing this story more often. Now the story was come to another exciting part and it will be like this till the end.(Geez, those talking scene in the previous chapter absorbing my power a lot! I swear to myself that I won't do anything like that again.) This chapter was a little short but I promised to make it longer next time. And don't for get to tell me what do you think about it ok?


	19. Chapter19Split up

****

Two Heart Combine

By Net

Chapter 19

The group walked carefully along the hallways of the City Center Building. 

"How do we make our way to the roof top? It's 13 floors above." Asked Meirin.

"We could used my private elevator." Said Terada. "It's in my office. It has its own power source. It can be operated even all the other elevator were shut down."

"That might be our best option. We have to make our way to the roof as soon as we could." Said Touya. 

"All right then, every one please follow me." Said the Mayor as he leading the group. 

***************************

"You still can't find them?" 

Colonel Hawk talked to his minion through the radio. 

"I'm sorry sir but we had block every rout that they might use to escape from this building. They can't leave the building without we notice them." 

"Then they must be inside the building. Search every floor. Look into every room and don't stop until you find them." 

"Yes sir." 

"Looks like you have a problem finding them." Li Shengron spoke from behind the colonel.

"It just a matter of time." Hissed the Colonel. 

"If you don't mind, I have a better plan to find them."

"What is it?" 

Shengron said something that only him and Hawk could hear it. 

"Do you really think it's gonna work?" 

"I knew Kinomoto Touya for long time. I know what kind of a man he is which make me no doubt that he's gonna be _willingly_ fall for my plan."

Colonel Hawk stared at him for a moment then took his radio up. "It wouldn't hurt to try anyway."

***************************

"Here! This is my office." 

As the group were about to enter the light was suddenly lid up as the electricity has came back. 

"Heh, the light is up!" Said Meirin.

"ATTENTION." Colonel Hawk's voice came out of the speaker that attached to the building wall in front of the Mayor's office as well as every room and corridors in the building. "THIS IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT TO THE PEOPLE WHO STILL HIDING. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE."

"Who's this jerk?" Muttered Syaoran, to himself than anyone.

"NOW, IN FRONT OF ME IS THE OFFICERS AND WORKERS OF THIS BUILDING. AS I COUNTED. THERE'RE 439 MEN AND WOMEN HERE. I GAVE YOU FIVE MINUTE TO COME OUT. IF YOU NOT I WILL SHOOT THE HOSTEGES ONE BY ONE FOR EVERY MINUTE YOU DELAY."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. 

"I WANT YOU DOWN TO COME DOWN HERE AT THE LOBBY IMMEDIATELY. NOW, YOU HAVE 4.36 MINUTES LEFT"

"Is he serious?" Said Kaho.

"From the way he said, I have no doubt about that." Replied Yukito.

"What do we gonna do? We can't let those people die!" Cried Sakura.

"But if we go there they might have kill us as well." Said Nakuru.

After taking a few moments thinking. Eriol turned to his companion. "We'll not leave them to die. That was the bottom line but we have to have plan before we go. Is anyone has the idea?"

"I got one." Touya said up. "We split up in to two group. One, goes up to the upper deck as plan. The other one go down to meet them at the lobby."

"That was a good plan but how do we gonna split the group up?" Asked Syaoran.

"They must be the same group that attacked us in the city. Which means they know all of us. You, me, Sakura Tomoyo, Meirin, The Emperor and the Guardians." 

"Then I'll go." Said Terada. "They don't know me then I'll go."

"They followed us here which is mean they might know about you as well."

"Then who'll go?" Asked Syaoran.

"I'll go" 

Everyone looked at the speaker. The dark brown hair girl, whose listened quietly from the beginning.

"Sasaki-kun!" Exclaimed Terada.

"They don't know me. I'm the only person here that can leave without them noticed." 

"But that was too dangerous! There must be some other ways!" Said the mayor to his secretary. 

"Sir, you know as much as I do that there's no other way. Please, let me do this."

"Sasaki-kun…." Terada walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Promised me that you'll come back. I can't effort to loose you."

"I'll." Replied the girl. 

"We wouldn't let you do that alone." Said the Emperor turned to his guardian. "Keroberus. Spinel. You two go with her."

"Yes sir." Replied the beasts.

Eriol then turned to Nakuru. "Nakuru, is you bring the dummys with you?" 

"It's right here." Nakuru took two stuff toys that look exactly like Suppy and Kero out from her bag.

"I don't like those dummys." Kero retorted. "I had much better look than that!" 

"But I think it look even smarter than you." Said Suppy.

"What did you say?" Scowl Kero as he flew up to his companion. 

"I just saying the truth." Replied the black cat.

"Knock it off you two." Said Yukito as he separates them. "We don't have time to argue about that."

"Alright, then we have the agreement here." Said Touya.

"Ms Sasaki and the littles will go up to the upper deck as plan."

"Ok." 

Then me, the Emperor and the others go down and meet them at the lobby." 

"Ok."

"You keep this." Touya handed Rika a walky talky. 

"When I give you the signal you dumped the gas in to the condenser. Understood?" 

"Yes." 

"Then let's move on." 

Rika and the two guardian beasts stepped into the Mayor's personal elevator. The mayor gave her a last worried look. "Becareful." 

"I'll" Replied the girl. 

Terada then turned to the guardian beasts. "Please, take care of her." 

"Don't worry. She'll not having a scratch."

"Thank you." Replied the mayor as the elevator's door close.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tomoyo to the Mayor.

"Yes, I'm fine." Replied the mayor. "Let's go."

"Alright then, let's move." Said Touya as everyone headed out of the room. 

To be continued next chapter. 

Author's note : This chapter is short but I promise you that I'll make it longer next time. 


	20. Chapter20Havoc inside the city center

****

Two Heart Combine

By Net

Chapter 20

Colonel Hawk looked down at his watch. It was 1 minuet to the dead line. 

"It's almost time. Do you really think they're gonna come?" He asked Shengron who stood beside him.

"They will." Replied Shengron grinning. "Believe me they will."

Suddenly one of Hawk's crew walked up. "Sir, they're here." 

The group stood before bunch of men in black. Far behind the wall of men in black were the hostages, all of them were on their knee with five of the men in black point their gun at them from a distance.

"Greeting. All of you." Colonel Hawk walked up to them. "Especially for you. Your majesty. And you Commander" The last sentence he talked to Touya and Eriol.

"Enough talking!" Said Eriol. "Now we're here. Let's the hostages go!"

"Not so fast your majesty. First, we want you to give us the cards and then I want you to come with us." He then turned to Touya. "And you as well commander. Field Marshall Kuki wants to meet you personally."

"After what I did to him years ago. There's no wonder why."

"What did you do?" Asked Sakura to her commander.

"Let's say that I'm responsible for the lost of half of his body in the mission that he suppose to left the scene unscratched."

"That was quite a story." Said Syaoran. "Tell me more about it later if we have a chance."

"Sorry to interrupt you but now give me the cards." 

Eriol nodded to Nakuru. She took the book that held the cards inside from her bag and handed to him. Eriol took it and held it in front of him. 

"The cards is here."

"Bring it to me." The colonel ordered his men.

One of the men in black took the book from Eriol and gave it to hawk. He opened the book and saw the cards inside. He took a small machine from his pocket and held it above the cards. The machine gave a loud beeping sound, proving that they're real. 

The colonel smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now, I want you and Mr. Kinomoto to took a few steps out."

Touya and Eriol glanced at each other then began to walk. 

After they had walked for a distanced from the others, the colonel ordered them to stop then looked at the remaining of the group.

"Now, as we have the emperor and the commander with us here. There's no need for the others so I'm sorry to say that I'll have to get rid of you right now." The colonel raised his right hand up as a signal to his men but before he could do anything further he heard a voice said something.

"You want to blow this thing with us?"

The colonel looked at the brown hair boy who held something in his hand. It was a card.

"!!!?"

"From what the emperor said before. You need all the 52 cards to unlock the system. Which is mean even only one of them was missing. The other 51 card will be useless. And now what do you gonna do." Said Syaoran with a mocking grin on his face.

The colonel let some curse came out of his mouth before giving Syaoran a death glare. "Give it to me brat! Or else I'll blow the hostages off!" 

Syaoran grinned as he replied. "I don't think you could do that anymore. Take a look at your comrade behind you." 

The colonel looked over is shoulder and saw that his men that guarded the hostages were barely standing. It look like they're gonna collapse in any moment. The hostages however were all lied on the floor, sleeping. Then he noticed the light blue gas that came out from the air vent. He quickly covered his mouth and nose. "Sleeping gas!?" 

"Now!" Touya shouted his order out loud.

Everybody dashed out as planned. Sakura, Meirin and Yukito take on the guys near the hostages. Tomoyo, Eriol, Terada and Kaho went to the reception table and open the alarm that will call all the police in the city to help them. While Syaoran, Touya and Nakuru take care the remaining men in black.

Colonel Hawk gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked at the havoc before him. He took a small gas mask and put it on his face then took his radio up and said into it.

"They're tricked us. Change to plan B"

As he finished his sentence, the window was break open by another group of men in black about 20 men. This bunch were all wearing the gas mask.

The heroes were surprised by the turned of situation.

"This is not good." Muttered Syaoran as he hided behind the concrete wall. 

Suddenly there's a sound of something flying through the air toward him. He turned to that direction and saw that it look like a small pendulum. Not bigger than a thumb. It's end was attached to a small chain. That thing slid through his shirt and wrapped around the card that he kept there and within a split second the card was flew away.

Syaoran looked to the direction the card was flying to and saw the one who threw the pendulum a distance away. Li Shengron.

"You!"

The man smiled at Syaoran making the boy tremble with anger that rise from within.

He dashed foward but what he didn't know is one of the men in black pointed his gun at him.

"Look out!"

Yukito coming in the way of the bullet a second before and the bullets hit him instead of Syaoran. His body shook as the bullets hit his chest before he fell to the floor.

"Yukito!!" 

Syaoran rushed to Yukito's side and check for his wound but there's no blood on his shirt when Syaoran took his jacket off he saw the armor underneath.

This armor look familier. 

Before he could do anything further,the others arrived.

"How is he?" Asked Nakuru.

"He's ok. But he's knocked unconscious." Replied the boy.

"Ok,then. Now the things turn our way." Said the red head.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Meirin.

"Wait and see."

Suddenly something happened with Yukito's body. His hair's colour is change from dark gray to silver. His eye lid opened revealed the pair of ice silver eye. He slowly sitting up and removed his eye glasses. Sakura,Syaoran,Tomoyo and Touya recognized him right away.

"Good morning." Said Nakuru. "Yue."

"Um." Yue replied.

"Yukito-san and Yue-san are..." Sakura couldn't believe her eye.

"The same person." Tomoyo finished the sentence for her.

"Let's talk about that later." Said Yue. 

"Let's take care of those freak first!" Yue launched his knives at the guy that shoot him earlier. It stuck him in his chest and before that guy could do anything the knives exploded sending him flew backward about 6 metres away.

"Don't expected me to be as generous as Yukito." Said Yue.

The other men in black was about to shoot back but suddenly Keroberus and Spinel Sun in their full form attacked them from the already broken window. Rika was riding on Spinel's back.

"Looks like you're having a party here!" Said Keroberus. "Let us join you."

Spinel set Rika down before roared out loud. "Let's dance pal!"

As the battle goes on Kaho saw that Hawk and Shengron were leaving the scene.

"They're getting away! They have the cards with them!"

"I won't let them go that easily!" Touya rushed after them.

"I'm going with you!" Syaoran followed on his heels.

"Take this with you!" Eriol threw the cards detector to Touya which he catch it.

"Thanks." 

Sakura looked after Syaoran worried but got interrupted by Meirin."Keep your eye on the battle! Leave that to them. They're more than capable to handle that. Just trust them!"

"Um." Replied the golden brown hair girl. Don't push yourself too much Syaoran! I had a bad feeling about this.

******

Touya and Syaoran followed Hawk and Shengron to a stair.

"The signal had split into two. One heading to the main hall down the stair and the other one headed up to the helicopter's port on the roof." Said Touya.

"Then I'll go up and you go downstair." Said Syaoran.

"Alright, but be careful. Neither of them can be underestimate."

"I'll."

They exchanged the thumb before they split up.

******

At the main hall. 

Touya looked around looking for sight of either Hawk or Shengron. Suddenly he heard a high pitch noice and he saw a wave of dust heading his way. He ducks it and it hit the wall instead. The part of the wall that been hit was breaking down into sand.

"Well,well commander. I didn't expect to see you come after me yourself. But as you're here right now." Hawk walked from behind a post. His sleeves were rolled up revealed the artificial arms underneath. "Let's have some fun together,shall we?"

Touya took his gun out and getting ready fot the fight.

"Let's do it!" 

******

Syaoran came up to the helicopter's port on the top of the building.

"Come our! I know you're there."

Shengron walked from behind the helicopter.

"Very good kid. I must admit that I'm impress with your skill so far."

"I still owe you some grudge." Said Syaoran clenching his still hurt rib.

"So,you want some payback this time? Very well then." Shengron put on his fighting stance. "Come on kid!"

Syaoran activated his lightsaber and dashed at Shengron, when he came into a distance he lept into the air and slashed his energy blade at his opponent's head. But instead of hitting Shengron's flesh but it was blocked by the energy blades similar to his own that came out from Shengron's artificial fingertips.

Pushing Syaoran away, Shengron raised his hand up and spread his energy claws wide.

"Now, young warrior. Meet your death!"

Touya vs Hawk. Syaoran vs Shengron. Who will win this ultimate fight!?

To be continued next chapter. 

Author's note : Pheww! This is the longest chapter ever! It took most of my energy to write it all down. Did you guy like Shengron's weapon? I think it's cool and I think people might get bored with lightsaber vs lightsaber scene from Star Wars so I make some twist here. I found it in a manga but I couldn't remember its name. Feel free to say anything you want with this story. I'm always welcome every opinion from my dear reader. 


	21. Chapter21WinLoseconfusion

****

Two Heart Combine

By Net

Chapter 21

Touya dodged another wave that aimed toward him. The wave hit the wall disintegrated it into sand. 

He quickly hide behind a post then Hawk's voice came up to his hearing.

"Very good, commander." Said Hawk. "You're the first person that can survive this long against me."

"Should I count that as an honor?" Asked Touya from behind the post.

"If you want." Replied the colonel before blasted the post that Touya was hiding with another wave that was disintegrate almost half of the post. 

"Crushed concrete wall into sand and that high pitch noise..." Muttered Touya then a sign of realization appeared on his face.

"Sonic blaster, isn't it? You blast me with The supersonic wave!" Shouted Touya.

Hawk grinned. "You've impress me commander. Like you say. I used the supersonic wave that was created by my artificial arms against you. It could crush every solid thing into dust. Including all the bones in your body."

Those plate on his palms must be the sound generator. Touya though, then he came out from behind the post and shoot at Hawk. Aimed for his hand.

Hawk grinned, he simply blasted Touya's bullets into dust before it could touch him.

"If that's the best you can do, you'd not going to live to see the sunrise tomorrow, commander. 

*********

Syaoran raised his lightsaber up to blocked claws-like energy blade that was aimed for head intended to slice him into half. Both energy blades met making the spark flying out. 

Shengron applied more pressure, pressing the blades down to Syaoran's head. 

As he realized that his power couldn't match with his opponent. Syaoran reduced his power and fall backward using Shengron's momentum against him making him fall forward then he kicked him in the gut sending Shengron flew above him but before he hit the floor Shengron flipped himself into a summersault and landed nimbly on his feet.

"That was impressive." Said Shengron, turned to face his opponent once more. "But if you thinking about defeated me you must do much better than that." 

Syaoran, looked at Shengron. The energy claws were came out from his right arm That's mean. 

The boy dashed at his opponent then changed his direction to the side aimed for Shengron's left arm. 

The boy saw that Shengron used his right hand's energy claw to block his blow, which confirm his thinking.

He only have that energy claws on his right hand.

After leapt out for a distanced Syaoran took on his fighting stance once more. Now, it's payback time.

*********

"This is not good." Said Nakuru, whipped another man in black with her whip.

Even theirs skills were better but the different in numbers had taken effect. It seemed that there's only a matter of time before they'll be beaten by their outnumbered enemies.

Sakura ran her eyes over to see if there's anything that could help them out of this situation. Suddenly her eyes founded something on the ceiling.

"Yue-san." She called the silvery hair man. "Could you blast that thing with your explosion knife?"

Yue looked after her index finger to the thing she's talking about. 

Without a word he threw his knife at his target. It stuck right on target above the group of the men in black then it exploded.

Suddenly gallons of water streams down from the damaged sprinkler wetting the men underneath it.

Seeing the opportunity, Sakura extended her rod and sticked its tip into the water then she press the red button.

The spark shot out as the cyborgs were paralyzed by the 5,000 volts of electricity from the teaser at rod's tip.

Sakura shut down the teaser and all the men in black were fell down to the floor.

"That was great, Sakura." Said Meirin, walked up to her.

"That's have to thanks Yue-san. I'm not sure that I could do it myself." Replied Sakura turned to Yue.

"It's nothing." Said Yue.

"Alright, now let's tie them up first, shall we?" Said Nakuru. "Unless we want to have another round with them."

Everyone nodded in agreement and start tying the men up.

*********

Colonel Hawk had lost the sight of his enemy. He looked around keeping all his sense alert in case of a surprise attack.

Suddenly he heard a sound of movement from a side of the room. He follow the sound and at a corner of the room he saw a shadow moving. He grinned as he activated the weapon attached in his mechanical arms. Then he shot the supersonic wave to his target. Once the supersonic wqve hit its target, it break down into dust. The colonel then realized what he just been shooting at. 

"Mirror?"

Suddenly Touya launch himself out from the darkness kicking Hawk right in the face sending him crashing into a restroom.

Hawk was quickly getting up and about to shot the supersonic wave out but then stopped as he realized where he was.

Not wasting the opportunity, Touya shoot at Hawk's hand destroyed the supersonic wave's generator.

"!!!" 

Touya calmly stepping into the restroom.

"The weak point of the supersonic wave is it cannot use in the small space because it will echo back to you. That's why you stopped when you realized where you are."

Hawk glared at Touya then launch himself at Touya his right leg swung full speed Aimed at Touya's neck intended to break it in one swift kick. 

Touya dodged the kick then grabbed the leg then twisted it knocking the colonel of balance. As his opponent fell back to the floor Touya continued his assault. He wrapped his muscular arm around Hawk's neck and squeeze it tight. The colonel was out of conscious. 

"You're lucky that I'm not in a mood to kill anyone today."

Touya then start searching for the Clow card but all he founded is a signal imitator. All the sudden it became clear to him. The signal that he was after was coming from the machine then the real cards must be with....

"Shengron..."

*********

Syaoran drew his lightsaber in front of him his gaze fixing at Shengron who stood a distance away.

Suddenly Syaoran dashed out with an incredible speed towards Shengron but when he reached just two metre from Shengron he jumped to the left, where the chopper was. He making a quick triangle jump with the chopper aiming to Shengron's left side. But before he could reach to Shengron something wrapped itself around his neck suddenly he got dragged to the floor. When he have a clear look of the object that was around his neck, he recognized it right away. It was the pendulum that Shengron used to took the card from him a while ago. Its robe was wrapped around his neck. He reached to the robe but before he could touch it he got kicked in the gut. The impact sending him rolled away for several meters.

"Ught!"

Shengron walked up to him. 

"You've given me a hard time kid but I will end it here." Shengron activated his energy claws and brought his hand up then suddenly he stopped as he saw something. Syaoran's left sleeve was torn revealed a mark on his upper arm. It was a mark that was tattoo on his upper arm's skin. It was a wolf's head symbol.

"That mark!" Muttered Shengron, lowered his hand. 

"What's your name?"

Syaoran pulled himself up to the sitting position, the effect of the blow he got was still there so he couldn't get up. He glared at Shengron before answer his question. "Syaoran."

"Do you have the last name?"

"No, I'm an orphan. I didn't even know my parent's face."

Shengron grinned then turned to the roof's door as he heard someone was running up the stairs. "Look like it's time to go now."

He then turned back and walked to the end of the roof.

Syaoran gathered all of his might he have left to pulled himself up to the standing position. The brown hair boy shouted after the man. "Where are you going? We haven't finished it yet!"

Shengron looked back at him the smile was still plastered on his face. "You don't need to hurry to die that much, little brother."

Syaoran was stunned by the word he just heard. "What did you called me?"

"If you keep your life until we meet again, I'll tell you. Farewell." 

With the last word he pushed the button of a machine that was hung on his belt then the bright light was flashing up and a second later Shengron was gone. Leaving Syaoran . He touched the mark on his left arm, he stared at the empty space where Shengron was, seemed to lost in his thought.

To be continued 

Author's note : Hmm, the plot is ticking. What is the relationship between Syaoran and Shengron? What is the meaning of the symbol on Syaoran's arm? You'll find out in the later chapter.


	22. Chapter22Sit down and talk

****

Two Heart Combine

By Net

Chapter 22

"That was a hell of a day if you asked me."

The Sub-commander of the rebel's force was talking to his commander over the laser communicator that's only Touya and himself have. It was his handmade masterpiece that could prevent any attempt to intercept their conversation.

"Yeah, I agreed with that." Replied Touya.

"And how was the kids?

"Syoran got a blow on his rib and some bruise all over his body but he's fine, as well as the girls."

"Good to hear that." The sub-commander signed in relief. 

Meanwhile, the object of their talking was sitting quietly on a bench in the hallway with Sakura by his side. The green eyes girl seemed worried by her boyfriend's quiet.

"And how about the agreement with the emperor? Do you think we could really trust him?"

"From what I saw I think he's a man of his word but still I want you to stand by for the time being. If there's anything funny happen I'll tell you right away."

"Got it." Replied the sub-commander before he turned off the communication.

Touya turned off his device then walked to Sakura and Syaoran.

"How was he?" Asked Touya to the girl.

"There's no fatal wound but he's been quit like this since Kaho-san treat his wound."

Touya then turned to the boy. "Is there anything wrong with you? You want the doctor to take a look at you again?"

"No, I'm fine. Just felt tired." The chestnut hair boy looked down for a moment then turned his gaze up to meet Touya again. "Can I asked you something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"About that guy. Shengron. I want to know about him."

"Syaoran." Sakura gave him a confuse look but he didn't notice it as he focused all his attention to Touya.

Touya looked into the boy's eyes trying to find the reason behind the boy's question. 

After a moment of staring at each other Touya finally spoke up. "It was a long story. Are you sure you want to listen?"

"Yes." Replied the boy. His glitting with determination.

Touya sat down on the bench opposite the one the Syaoran and Sakura was sitting. 

"It was 11 years ago. When I joined the Empire's military school. At that time I just wanted to get away from my street tug life so I decided that joining the military was the best option for a guy who knew only how to knocking the other man with his bare fist could have. That was the time I met him. He was joined the military school the same year as I was. When we first met he was a quiet young man who doesn't like to contact with the other student much. Later we became a rival. We fought hard to be number one of the class. Then at the end I didn't really know how either, we became close friend. 

Touya paused for a moment as he looked at his listener. "That was the story about how I met him. If you need to know anything further. I warn you that it wasn't a pleasent thing to hear. Do you want to hear it?"

Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other then nodded to Touya as the gesture to continue his story. 

Touya nodded back as he continued. "After we gratuated from the military school. We had assigned to be members of the "Red fang". The special secret force under the command of field marshal Kuki. That's right. The same person we're fighting with right now. We've serve him for years along that time I had to force myself so hard to followed his order. That guy was a lunartic. A mad man. You couldn't imagine how torture I was to follow that psychopath order."

Sakura and Syaoran fell silent as they listened to Touya's story.

"And then, that day has come. I still remembered it clearly like it was just yesterday. It was a mission. To attacked a rebel force's base in a small village near the border. I'm in charged for leading the troops It was a fierce battle that the situation wasn't going our way and when Kuki knew that the enemies was too strong. He had an idea in his mind. He and some of his close crews were got on the chopper and flew above the fighting field. Then without warning or anything. He ordered to dropped the bombs on to the field. Not cared it was the same side or the enemy. I was lucky to survived the bomb and after I realized who did this I couldn't hold up my anger anymore. I picked up my rifle and take aimed to the chopper. With a single shot at the engine the chopper was down. Satisfying by what I just accomplished, I ran to the spot where the chopper was crash. When I get there I saw the chopper was badly damaged by the crash then suddenly I saw the movement inside. It was Kuki. He somehow had survived the crash. I walked to him and pointed my rifle at him but before I could pulled my trigger I got shot to my shoulder from behind and when I turned around to see who's the shooter. It was Shengron.

*Flash back*

"Why, WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Shouted Touya clunching his injured arm.

"I can't let you kill him. Not now." Replied Shengron, his face show no emotion.

Touya glared at his "friend". His eye fill with hatre, anger and confusion. 

"For our friendship I'll let you go." Said Shengron as he lowered his gun. "And don't think anything stupid. You're in no condition to fight me so I think you should do what I tell you to do. Now, leave."

Touya gave Shengron one last glared before turned back and walked out. Leaving Shengron and Kuki behind.

*End flash back*

"After that I left the Empire and joined the rebel force and I never met him again since then." 

Sakura and Syaoran fell silent as Touya finished his story.

"Has Shengron ever mentioned anything about himself or his family?" Asked Syaoran.

"I never asked him but he was mentioned once or twice that he was from a great warrior clan. The Li. When he talked about it he was so proud."

Syaoran was quiet as he's in deep thought, this making Sakura who's sitting next to him looked at him worried. 

After a moment, Syaoran stood up "I'll go have some walk. Thanks for telling me the story." Said Syaoran before he walked out.

Sakura was about to go after him but Touya grabbed her arm. 

"Leave him alone for now. I didn't know what happen either but I think it was best to let him deal with it himself."

The green eyes girl slowly nodded.

Touya smiled at the girl before him. "The two of you seems to care so much for each other. You once told me that you were together from the very young age. Could you tell me how the two of you met?"

As he saw Sakura hesitated for a moment, Touya gave her a reassure smile. "If you don't want to talk about it, that was fine. I won,t force you to talk."

"No. It's not that." Replied Sakura. "I was just don't know where to start it. Well, I think I should start from the very beginning. I can't remember it myself but Doc the man who raised us told us how he found us."

"He said that it was during the time the small battle had occurred all over the Empire. He was a fighter pilot that was recuperated at a hospital in the town called Tomeda. The hospital was got bombed and when he regained conscious he found bodies all over the place but then suddenly he heard a voice, crying. He followed the voice and found a body of a woman. Sitting next to her was a little girl around 2 years old crying next to her mother. Doc knew that if he leaving that little girl like that she will die for sure so he took her with him. And after he carried her out of what remaining of the hospital he headed out of the town, knowing that the battle still goes on. But on the way he saw a little figure stood on the street, crying. It was a little boy who looked the same age with the girl in his arm and when he looked around and hearing that the sound of battle was getting closer he grabbed the boy and ran off. After the battle was over he tried to find the parent of the kids but it was no luck. After the days of searching he finally gave up and decided that the best way for that time was to take the two kids with him so he decided to go back to his home village. And since both of the children can't remember their name, he decided to give them the name. For the girl, as she was wearing the baby suit with dots of cherry blossom on it so he decided to name her "Sakura". And for the boy, he saw that he has a mark on his left arm that was look like a wolf's head so he name him "Syaoran" which means "little wolf". And from that time the two of them was together."

"And that was how Syaoran and I was met." Said Sakura as she finished her story. She looked at Touya and saw his expression was hard to tell. "What's the matter? Am I said anything wrong?" 

"No, it wasn't." Replied Touya. "Could you do me a favor? Go see the emperor and the mayor if they have anything new and come back to tell me. I'll be at the medical room to have them treating my wound."

"Ok." Said Sakura as she walked off leaving Touya with his thought. The time, the place, those eyes. It couldn't be just a coincident. 

***************

Medical room, Dr.Mizuki Kaho was writing a report after just finished treating her last patient them she saw Touya walking in. 

"Hi. You come here to treat your wound also?" 

"Yes." Replied Touya. "But I have something that I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Asked the doctor.

"You said that you were the expert of biotechnology, right?"

"Yes I am. What do you want?"

"I want you to run some test with these." Touya handed her two small plastic bags. Inside each of them has a hair in it. 

Kaho took the bags from Touya. "What kind of test you want me to do with these hair?"

"DNA match." Replied Touya.

The doctor opened her bag and took out a machine, which in Touya's opinion looks like a Video player more than anything. She connected it with the computer on the table then she pressed a button and a tray was slid out from the machine. She put the hairs on the different tray and slid it back inside.

"This might take some minute. Could you tell me whose hair are these?"

"I'll tell you when the result comes out."

After a couple of minutes had passed. A buzz was come out of the machine and the monitor was showing the result.

"Interesting. From what it show here. Those hairs came from different person but it must came from the closest sibling that shared the same mother and father." She turned to Touya. "Now could you tell me whose these hairs belong to."

"One was mine." Replied Touya. "And the other one was Sakura's."

"What? That was mean."

"Yes. She's my sister."

To be continued next chapter

Author's note: Wheew….! That was another long chapter in my opinion. I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. It was my fault alone. Anyway, now you guys know the back ground of my three main characters a little better from this chapter. Next chapter I promise more action for all of you out there. And like usual. Review, comment even flame was welcome at x_cross@hotmail.com or you can just review me at the bottom of the page. 


	23. Chapter23Getting ready to rumble

Two Heart Combine

Chapter 23

Syaoran was standing at the balcony of the city's center. He stared at the city down below then turned to look at the mark on his left arm. The wolf's head symbol that was there since he's remembered. No one can tell what's the meaning of it and he didn't thinking about it much either but just the few hours ago after the man who he fought with had seen this mark. He called him "Little brother". Li Shengron, that's the guy's name. From what Touya had said earlier, he's Touya's old friend and was the last descendant of a warrior clan. The Li. Who is he? Is he have any connection to me? Why he called me "little brother"? Is he my family? Or is it was just a trick? There's too many question.

His thought was interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps. When he turned to look at its owner he saw the green eyes girl who he was fond with more than anyone in the world.

"Am I interrupted you?" Asked Sakura.

"No, I'm just thinking about something. Replied Syaoran. "Is there anything happened?"

"No, I'm just come to tell you that Eriol-san and Touya-san had arrange the meeting within an hour and they want everyone to come."

"Alright, I'll be there." 

Suspected something in Syaoran's voice, Sakura walked up to him. "What happen Syaoran? I saw you like this since the battle was over. Please tell me what it is. We've promise each other that we won't keep any secret." 

Syaoran sighed, as he knew that he couldn't keep any secret from her so he decided to tell her the whole thing. He tell her about Shengron's look when he saw the mark on his left arm and he's called him "little brother" before he left.

After Sakura had finish listened the story she just stared at him not know what she should say to him. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "It's bothering me and I can't just shake it out. It was the first time I got a clue about who I am." Then he paused for a second before continued. "But at the same time I don't want to know it. I' afraid that when I found out about my true origin I might not be able to live my life as it used to be anymore and it's scared me."

Seeing that Syaoran was hurt making Sakura felt bad herself. She walked to him then she place her chin on his firm shoulder and hugged him tight. "No matter who you are or what your past is. You are my Syaoran. The person I know and love for very long time. Just be you. It doesn't matter what happen in the past. It can't change you from what you are."

Profound by the girl's words, Syaoran hugged her tight buried his face in her soft golden brown hair. "Thank you Sakura. You don't know how many time your kindness and your love had save me."

"I know." Replied Sakura smiling as she tighter her embrace.

After a moment the two young couple looked up at each other for a moment then their lib drew closer and closer until it met each other as they shared a passionate kiss. 

**************

Meeting room, an hour later.

The Emperor sat at the head of the meeting table as everyone was sitting on their seat.

"The situation was getting worst." Said the emperor as he pushing a button on a remote in his hand. Suddenly the large screen on the wall had activated displayed the map of capital city. 

"Just half and hour ago the unknown troops had taken over the Intelligent Tower" He pointed the laser pointer to a spot at the middle the map. "Which inside had held "the Clow" the ultra computer that is the heart of the empire. They had taken over the building. We think that these troops were sent by Kuki in order to take over the Clow." 

"Is that means they've already taken control the Clow?" Asked Meirin

"Not yet, Meirin-san. The capital city was very far from here. It must take several hours to get there even by the fastest plane but it was just a matter of time before they get the cards." Replied Eriol.

"Why don't you just blow them away?" Asked Kero.

"Used your head, dummy." Said Suppy. "Even the dumbest would know that it might risk damaging the Clow which means doom to the world."

"And It would be too risky if we used the big army against them. Said Yue. "We're not sure that is there any other troops that was under Kuki's command. If we don't making the move carefully the situation might get worst."

"Then what do we gonna do?" Asked Syaoran. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's true, Syaoran-san." Replied the emperor. "And that's why we're here, to discuss about what we're going to do."

He turned to Touya. "Commander, as everyone know that you have the best strike force in the world under your command. How soon could you assemble your team?"

"I'm already call them. They'll come within a few minutes." Replied Touya.

"Good, because right now we can't trust the Empire's soldier we'll have to count on you and your team."

"What about the transportation?" Asked Tomoyo. "We'll need many airplane to deliver them."

"Leave that to me." Said Terada. "I'll get as many plane as you need for this mission."

"Alright, if nobody's against this plan then let's get to work!" 

After the Emperor's word, everyone rushed out of the room 

**************

Ganda city's airport, 30 minutes later

Touya stood in front of the line of men. They're all dress in commando's suit. Their expression was cold as ice. 

In front of them was a small screen which displayed the blueprint of the Intelligent Tower. 

"This is the Intelligent Tower, now it was took over by Field marchall Kuki Yodo and his followers. Our mission is to take them down and take back the building and keep remind yourself to avoid damaging the building as best as you can. Do you have any problem?"

"No, sir!"

"Alright then before we go on for our mission I'll give you the final order. I want each and everyone of you to report to me after the mission is over and if there's anything funny happen I'm allow you to do anything necessary. DO YOU GET ME?!"

"WE GET YOU SIR!!" 

"Then let's go!"

After Touya's last order the troops went into the cargo plane that was waiting. Touya then took out the laser communicator out and switch it on.

"This side is ready, how about you?" 

"The preparation's almost complete." Replied the Sub-commander. "If anything happen our main force will be safe."

"Good. I didn't fully trust them yet if I lost contact for more than 1 hour or anything funny happen you do as we planned." Said Touya. "And how about the 'thing'?" 

"I gave it to Tomoyo. She knows what she has to do when the time has come. After all she's my best student."

"Very good. I'll call you again in the next hour, over. "

"Good luck."

Touya grinned as he switched off the device. "I'm gonna need that."

**************

The Intelligent Tower, the same time Touya finished the contact with Mark. 

A hovercraft had landed on the top of the tower. There's a group of men walking out from it and the man on the lead was an old man around 70s. His head was completely bald and there're numerous scars on his face. His eye was sharp as knife.

In front of him was a group of men dress in black combat suit. The man in the front walked up.

"This building is under our control. Now all we need is the cards." 

"Very good." Replied Field Marshall Kuki.

To be continued next chapter.

Author's note: Do you like it? After 23 chapters I'm managed to put the S+S in a love scene. I know it was very late but what can I do about it? Next chapter is going to be one hell of a fight and I hope you guys will stay with me. And please leave your review to let me know what do you think about this story or contact me at x_cross@hotmail.com 


	24. Chapter24Sneaking in

Two Heart Combine

Chapter 24

On the jet plane, Touya, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meirin, Kaho and the guardians sitting around the screen table that displayed the blueprint of the The Intelligent Tower. 

"The strike team will split in to two group." Said the Commander pointing at the blueprint. "First group will attack from the front gate and the second group will attack from the roof and gave them the surprise attack to make them confuse. Then us, the third group will sneak into the building and get Kuki."

Eriol nodded. "That is the good plan. They would not think that both teams are the decoy."

"But the problem is how do we gonna slip into the building?" Asked Sakura. "It would be very hard to slip into that building without anyone notice."

"She's right." Added Meirin. "Because it's gonna be in the middle of the battle. It would be too risky."

"We have a plan for that." Replied the Emperor. 

Suddenly the alarm was rung making everyone to stop their conversation and looked up at the speaker as the pilot's voice coming out of it. "We had reach our first destination. Everyone who's gonna go down here please prepared yourself."

"Prepared? For what?" Asked Syaoran confused. "I we haven't reach the capital city yet, don't we?" 

"Yes Syaoran-kun we haven't reach the capital city yet but this is the place that will help us sneak into the Intelligent Tower without anyone notice." Replied Kaho.

"How?"

"You'll have your answer soon enough." Said Nakuru as she put her bag over her shoulder. 

***********

As the group got out of the plane they looked around them.

"This place is…." Said Syaoran.

"A mansion?" Said Sakura as she observed the place. In front of them was a very large mansion that was surrounded by mountains.

"This is the vacation mansion. It was 700 km. from the capital city." Said Eriol. "Please follow me." 

The group followed the emperor into the mansion while the plane took off again to take the strike force into the designated position. 

As they entered the highly decorated mansion they began to walked down the stairs which lead them down to the basement. they had make to a steel door. He gestured Yue to open it.

The head royal guard opened the steel door then bowed to his emperor.

Eriol nodded then stepped into the room whiled everyone followed suited.

Behind the door was a huge room that was stretch in 50 meters to their left and right. They were standing on a catwalk. The room was also filled with water that was coming up half a meter under the catwalk they were standing on. 

"What is this place?" Asked Syaoran.

The Emperor took a remote from his pocket and pushed a button. Suddenly a small submarine emerged from the water. 

"From the beginning my father the first Emperor knew that there's chance that the capital city might be under attack so he ordered to built the secret passageway underneath the city. In case for emergency as you can say. And this place is one of the entrance. We can get into the city by this way and no one could detect us.

"Interesting." Said the commander observed the submarine. "Where'd these passage way lead to?"

"You've no idea how many place this passage way would lead to. But I can assured you that it could led us to the Intelligence Tower." Replied the emperor.

"Don't you afraid that your enemies would use this passage way against you?" Asked Syaoran.

"Don't have to worry about that." Said Nakuru. 

"Anyone who come into here without permission wouldn't stand a chance more than few minutes in here." Said Suppy.

"This place had housed the most advanced security system. The same class as the Emperor's Palace. No one without authorization come in here and leaving this place alive." Said Yue.

"We'll discuss about that later but now we have works to do so, let's move on would we?" Said Eriol. 

Everyone nodded in agreement before get into the submarine.

***************

Inside Intelligence Tower.

Field marshal Kuki standing in front of the Clow the ultra computer that ran the Empire. Standing as tall as 10 stories building. It's shape was like the giant crystals tree. 

He was interrupted by one of his troop. "Sir, Major Li had arrived."

Kuki smiled as he turned around to face Li Shengron. "Welcome major. I was waiting for you. Do you have them with you?" 

Shengron pulled a card deck out of his jacket and handed to Kuki. "There's some trouble getting these cards but I'm managed to retrieved them."

"Excellent, now everything is ready." Kuki took the cards then walked to the far side of the room that housed the console and put the cards in the slot and shut it. 

"The verifying process will complete within 20 minutes. And then the empire will be mine." Said Kuki with maniacally smile on his face. 

Suddenly the radio rang up and one of his troop answered it and told Kuki what had happened. 

"Sir, we're under attacked. There're unidentified squadd attacking us at the front gate. Our troops couldn't hold them much longer.

Kuki stroke his chin thoughtfully. "At the front gate? Why they have to attacked the best guarded section like that? Or..this is a decoy."

Kuki turned to his man. "Check the roof!"

The soldier used the radio to contact the guards on the roof but there's no answer.

"Looks like we're facing enemies from two directions." Kuki then called out two name. 

"Skull Head! Leviathan!"

Two figures walked out. One was a big man about 7 feet tall. Half of his face covered by a metal plate making it looks like his skull was came out of the flesh. The other figure was a tall thin man. His creepy face was covered by the long ragged hair.

"Skull Head, you go to the front gate and Leviathan you go to the roof. Leave none of them go back alive."

Behind everyone's back, Shengron leaving the scene unnoticed by anyone.

***************

Touya's troops had successfully defeated the guards at the front gate and about to advance to the main hall but they're blocked by The big and tall figure before them.

On the roof, another of Touya's troops had entered the building and came down to the corridor but before they could go any further they're stopped by a creepy thin man blocking their way. He gave them a maniactically smile.

***************

In the secret passage way under the intelligence tower the sub-marine had emerged and everyone on board had come out and followed Eriol's lead then suddenly a quiet alarm had rang from Eriol's pocket. 

Eriol took a small device out and looked at the screen on it. "Oh no. Kuki had put the cards in the verifying slot. We must hurry. The process will end within 20 minutes."

Eriol leaded them to the storage room at the basement of the building there's a figure waiting for them. Touya and Syaoran recognized him right away.

"Shengron!"

"It wasn't that difficult to fine the information about the secret passage way of the royal family. As the emperor with you it was quite obvious that you would use this passageway to sneak into the building. 

Everyone were put on their fighting stance but Shengron held out a hand. 

"No one knew about this secret passageway but me. I would let all of you go if……" He pointed at Syaoran. "You leave that boy here."

"What trick are you planning this time Shengron?" Asked Touya. 

"It was something personal, beside I don't think you have that much time to argued with me." Shengron gestured to the clock on the wall, reminded them that their time were running out. 

As the emperor and the adults couldn't figured what to do, the chestnut hair boy spoke up. 

"I'll stay."

"Syaoran?" Sakura gasped.

"We don't have much time. We can't just standing here staring at him while some lunatics were tried to taking over the world." 

Touya hesitated but in the end agreed to do as Syaoran said and told the emperor to leaded the way. 

Sakura staring at Syaoran, not sure what she should do, then suddenly the boy's hand was placing on her shoulder.

"Please go with them Sakura. They might need you."

"But"

"I'll followed you. I promised." 

The young couple looked into each other's eye for the moment before the girl turned back and ran after the other. Syaoran then turned to face Shengron.

"I have many things to asked you."

Shengron grinned as he rolled up his left sleeve. "I guest you wants to asked about……this?"

On the upper part of Shengron's arm. There's a symbol of the wolf's head, similar to the one Syaoran had. 

"That mark....." Syaoran rolled up his left sleeve showing the same mark on his arm. 

"What is this mark? Why you have it?"

"This mark is the symbol." Said Shengron, rolled his sleeve down. "Symbol that gave to every child that born in Li-clan at the first day of their life."

Shengron pointed at Syaoran. "That's means you and I are having the same blood flowing our vain."

***************

As they left Syaoran with Shengron the other ran up the stairs to the main corridor suddenly the radio on Touya's belt rang up. It was from his troops that attacking the front gate.

"What is the situation over there?"

The unfamiliar deep low voice came out of the speaker. "So. You must be the leader."

"Who is that?"

"My name is Skull Head. And I want to tell you that all of your boys are dead."

At the main hall. Skull Head stood alone. On the floor around him lied the bodies of Touya's men.

To be continued next chapter.

Author's note. There's not much of the battle scene yet but I promise you action in the next chapter.

As always, comments, review evev flames are welcome.


	25. Chapter25Brothers's talk

Two Heart Combine

By Net 

Chapter 25

Syaoran looked at the man before him with the expression that hard to explain. 

"You're going to tell me that I'm your brother?"

"Yes." Replied Shengron. "The mark on your arm was the proof that was unmistakable. No one but the member of Li-clan could have it. 

"What is the Li-clan?" Asked Syaoran. "I heard it before from Touya but he just said nothing more than it was a warrior clan. Tell me what it is!"

"Before the 'Great War' Li-clan was a rich and powerful clan that controlled most of the economic in the eastern region but more than that we're the warriors clan that passed down the skill and the special physical ability by generations after generations. But at the time of war our clan was choose to sided with the Alliance then when the Alliance was defeated our clan took the full effect from it. All the money had been taken away. All the business's been takeover. All the members were scattered all over the world. It was quite a sad story."

"And you. Who are you?"

"I'm the son of the leader of Li-clan. It was my duty to rebuilt the clan and bring it back to glory it's belong."

Shengron extended his right hand to Syaoran in offered manner.

"Join me, brother. And together, we'll reclaim what was us and beyond that."

Syaoran stared at Shengron with unreadable expression on his face.

*************

"You killed all my men?" Touya growled into the radio with barely hidden rage in his voice.

"Not quite right." Answered Skull head from the other end. "I did only with the bunch at the front gate but the others on the roof was someone else."

Touya gritted his teeth making blood came out then talked coldly into the radio. "Skull Head……" 

Touya paused for a second. "I'll kill you. Mark my word that I'm going to make you and all of you pay for what you did."

At the other end, Skull Head's lip curled into a smile. "I'll wait for it." Then the line went dead. 

Touya held the radio down then turned to the rest of the group. "Let's get going."

Everyone just nodded then they start running again.

*************

Syaoran stared down at the floor for a few moments before looked up at his 'brother'. 

"It was a strange feeling." Syaoran said up. "One minute you didn't even know who you are and then you met the person that might be the last family member you have on earth asking you to joined him. But I want to asked you one thing."

Now Syaoran looked at Shengron straight in the eye.

"How exactly you're going to rebuilt the clan by joining a lunatic who want to take over the world?" 

"It was a sad fact that to achieve my goal I need his back up. But when I'm done with him it was a matter of time for me to get rid of him and take whatever he achieve as mine." Shengron grinned as he said. "Now brother, as you know everything are you going to join me?"

Syaoran closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened it and stared at Shengron.

"You're wrong."

"What?" Asked the older Li.

"What you did was only to create more tragedy like that happened to our family. Many innocent people will die and even more children will become orphan, like us. I can't take that."

Syaoran took his light saber up and activated it. "If I'm your brother, it would be my duty to stop you from going to the wrong way. To prevent you from doing more mistake I must stop you here and now!"

"So, that's your answer." Shengron activated his energy claw in his right hand. "Then we must do it the hard way."

The two Li's put on their fighting stance before lungs at each other.

**********

Suddenly Sakura felt something that makes her looked back. 

"Syaoran......."

"What are you doing , Sakura ? Come on! We must hurry!" Said Meilin as she saw Sakura stopped running.

"Sor..sorry." Muttered Sakura as she starts running after the other again.

I don't like this feeling. Please Syaoran, be save!

After a few minutes of running they had reached an elevator. 

"This elevator will take us to the Clow. Let's go."

But before they could get into the elevator a bullet dashed past them missing Eriol's head by an inch.

"Take cover!" Yelled Touya as he and the others hided behind a corner as Kuki's troops fired at them from the other side.

"We're trapped." Muttered Touya.

**********

Syaoran panted hard. With all the bruise and cut all over his body, he knew that his strange was running out.

Shengron stood a few meters away. With only some bruised on his face and some minor cut on his body. 

"Is that enough for you to know how different we are? Your spirit was great but you're lack of physical strange and experience. You can't defeat me."

Syaoran didn't answered instead put on his fighting stance once again. 

Shengron sighed. "Then I must do it. In order to end this fight I won't hold back anymore. Be preparing for the worst !"

In his mind, Syaoran desperately tried to figure out how to win this fight. 

Darn it. I'm hopeless! my strange and skill has no match with him. There's no way I can beat him except ..... He stopped in mid thought. There's no alternative way but without Sakura how long can I keep myself up? 5 seconds? 10 seconds? It's time to find out.

From Shengron's point of view. He saw Syaoran dropped his arms down and closed his eyes. At first he thoughts that the boy was going to quit but suddenly he saw the veins popped up all over the boy's body. His hairs moved without wind. 

Suddenly Syaoran dashed at him with incredible speed. The speed that even him can't catch up with and before he know it he got punched in the face with the force that he could swore that he heard his jaw crack by the impact. He tried to slash the boy with his energy claw but before he could do he saw a flash of light and his mechanical arm was fell to the floor. And the next thing he knew was he got kicked on the temple and everything went dark as he fell unconscious.

Standing a few feet away from Shengron. Syaoran panted even harder than before. All over his body was covered by sweat. 

"15 seconds? That was a new record." After he muttered those words he fell down to the floor, too unconscious.


End file.
